South Side Academy
by Traban16
Summary: What if all the craziness that happens in South Park was explained, but you had to go school to understand? Now the boys are in that school, and it's... like NO OTHER! Style, Benny, and other pairings. South Park/X-Overs! Thanks Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat!
1. Multi Earth?

Hello everyone this is the one, the only, the incredibly genius moron Traban16 here! Now I know what you're thinking, "Another story, but you haven't even gotten past chapter 11 on any of your other stories." Well, don't worry, I haven't altogether forgotten my other stories, I just wanted to get this idea out there, because a very special friend of mine really liked this idea. So what she wants, she gets!

Anyways, another question you may have is; why is this in the South Park/ X-over section. Well, that is because this story will be in the South Park world, but will contain: elements, characters, powers, and more from other places. Other Places, such as: Harry Potter, Naruto, Marvel, and other worlds.

Also, you may be wondering if I could elaborate more on the summary. Well I shall, this story will have the basic idea of _**Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_ or _**Rosario + Vampire**_ which is kids going to a special school, but still getting caught in weird situations all the time. The main characters of this Fiction are; Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, and yes; _**there will be pairings**_. The main pairing will be: Stan/Kyle.

_**Chapter 1: Multi-Earth?**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Parallel World:<strong>

He was dead tired, but he couldn't let this evil bastard have his way. Traban knew that if he got past him then all hope for the world would be gone.

Traban was still the same as he was since he was 10 years-old, only bigger. He still had shaggy black hair that stopped at the nap of his neck, black onyx eyes, small frame glasses, and his chocolate tan complexion. He still wore his pale grey robe-shirt with the design of red flames on the edges, with a black ribbon showing a curled gold design tied in a loose bow around the waist. He also still had his black jeans and grey sandals with long black socks.

The only thing that had really changed about him was the fact that he was 21 years-old now instead of 10. So yeah, he was definitely bigger.

"Is this what you've done with the life I've given you? Wasted it on such foolishness, Keigo?" Traban shouted at the teen that was floating in the darkened and crimson sky above him. Traban was on the ground, standing in the very crater that was created with his body as he glared up at the boy who had flame-glowing hands and demonic red eyes.

The teen had medium-long brown hair that was flipped outward. He had brown eyes, but now they were demonic and crimson red. He had a slim figure, and was wearing a plain t-shirt and pants, with a jacket. His hands were a glow with the magical flames that surrounded them. He had a maniacal smile on his face as he gazed down on Traban.

"_**Yes, the darkness in my heart has now been unleashed and I have obtained God-like power. My power is now only rivaled by you and the gods; though that shall be quickly rectified!"**_ Keigo exclaimed as he shot off toward Traban, with Traban not wasting a second to rush back toward him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Harry Potter World:<strong>

"You slimy, foul, evil, old harpy! You almost killed him!" Harry said as he flicked his wand several times, catching Bellatrix LaStrange with each spell that was cast.

"So what will you do? Kill me?" Bellatrix questioned as she coughed up blood on to the majestic marble floor of the Department of Magic. She laughed hollowly as Harry was now standing over her and with his wand pointed at her face. Harry Potter couldn't kill her; he was far too good of a boy.

"Don't tempt me, _witch_." Harry replied as the tip of his wand began to glow an acid green. Bellatrix's eyes widened as she realized exactly what spell, or curse to be more accurate, Harry was about to use.

"Harry, _don't_! I'm fine, thanks to you deflecting it, but if you do this you _won't_ be!" Sirius said to his godchild as he had only just caught up to the two. He was so glad Harry was a quick boy with a wand or else something bad could have happened.

_"You've got to mean it, Harry."_ A smooth, yet snake-like voice whispered through the air. Sirius was so shocked that he found he couldn't move or talk. Wait… this wasn't because of shock, this was magic!

_"She nearly killed him. She deserves it."_ It whispered to Harry once again.

_"You know the spell, Harry. Do it."_ The voice whispered once again as Voldemort appeared as a cloud of smoke. He appeared behind Harry as the boy was still in conflict with himself.

Harry raised his wand and spun around quickly, but his wand was out of his hand before he could even think of a spell. Voldemort stood there with a frown on his snake-like face. His eyes full of disappointment to Harry.

"So weak." Voldemort said as Harry glared at him. They're attention snapped toward a chimney that had come to life with green flames, and out stepped Dumbledore.

Even Voldemort was scared of the magical pressure the old, white bearded man was releasing. Sirius found that whatever spell had kept him frozen was broken by the mere presence of the oldest Hogwarts teacher.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are already on their way." Dumbledore said as he readied his wand. Voldemort gave a smile at having to face-off against the only person who was really on his level.

"By which time; I shall be gone and you… shall be dead." He said as he gave an unmoving bow and readied himself.

Dumbledore used a magical push to knock Harry and Sirius into a corner together as he and Voldemort began to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragonball Z World:<strong>

Goku and Gohan raced to help those in need due to the newest threat to the universe. They flew at high-speed to get there in time to help their friends fight off this new enemy.

"Dad, what is this thing again?" Gohan asked as unlike him his father was in Super Sayian mode. He remembered that he couldn't make that transformation anymore due to his full potential having been unlocked by Elder Kai.

"It's like Majin Buu, but less resilient to attacks. Supreme Kai says that the only thing that'll stop it is the Spirit Bomb, so as soon as we get there I'll need you to go in and help distract the thing to give me enough time to charge it." Goku said with a serious face as they blurred across the ocean. Gohan nodded as they came into sight of a giant green dragonoid fighting off Vegeta, Piccolo, and Trunks, and Goten.

"I guess that's it, huh?" Gohan said as they stopped a fair distance away. Goku nodded as he raised his arms to the sky and prepared for his ultimate attack. Gohan nodded himself as he powered up and flew toward the gigantic beast.

He punched the behemoth in it's as he rushed it at high speed. It fell onto it back as Trunks and Goten looked relieved to see him. Piccolo and Vegeta gave him a nod as they were more worried about the beast than the arrival of help.

"Alright, let's do this!" Gohan said as he went to max power and charged the beast as it got up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Naruto World:<strong>

Two warriors, no shinobi, no friends were ending their titanic battle with one another holding two of the most deadly of techniques in the world of Ninjutsu; the lightening cutter that was the _**Chidori**_ and the infamous Jutsu of the Fourth Hokage that was the _**Rasengan**_. Such irony it was that their very friendship was the key source and reason to this very battle. Both of them flew towards the other across the waterfall at the Valley of the End.

"Sasuke!" The boy with bubbling demonic energy surrounding him in a fox-shaped cloak screamed.

"Naruto!" The other boy with grey skin and hand-like back protruding from his back screamed back.

* * *

><p><strong>The Marvel World:<strong>

"Give up Apocalypse; you and the League of Evil cannot win!" The commander of the combined Marvel forces, which was called Marvel, Captain America said as the dark beings of evil began to laugh loudly.

"We have the Atomic Destroyer which is just a match for your Nucleus Masher. Give up; you would not sacrifice your lives simply to stop us!" Apocalypse shouted back at the man.

"You're wrong, each of here from Iron Man to the Hulk are willing to sacrifice ourselves if it means the death of you vile monsters that would destroy any and all things!" Captain America said as Apocalypse smirked, thinking the man was bluffing.

"Well then, let's test that." The ancient evil said as he snapped his fingers. The Atomic Destroyer, the most powerful weapon of evil charged up as Captain America had Marvel charge up their Nuclear Masher, a super weapon that could match the power of the Atomic Masher. Captain America only thanked God they were on a uninhabited version of Earth, because the force of these to weapons was going to destroy this planet and make a black hole in the universe.

"God help us all…" Professor Xavier said as Magneto laid a hand on the shoulder of his old friend. They were both glad that they had become friends again before their untimely end at the hands of this ultimate showdown between good and evil.

The two weapons charged, and so did the forces of the two conflicting sides as they fought to determine the fate of their universe.

* * *

><p><strong>In South Park:<strong>

The peaceful… well okay, _momentarily_ peaceful town of South Park was alive with festivities as the Fair was in town. It was a great event which only happened a few times out the year, and this year the children of South Park were able to attend the all-week fair that had come into town.

A small boy, of about 9 years-old, was seen running through the carnival and people filled street. He had an orange jacket, green pants, and a green ushanka hat. His green eyes brightened with excitement. As he ran you could see the curly red hair beneath the hat as it bobbed up and down on his head.

It took him the whole street to get to his best friend's house. Not that he cared since it was his _super_ best friend anyway. He was out of breath as he walked up to the door, but that didn't stop him from knocking excitedly one bit.

The door was opened by the mother of his best friend and she smiled upon seeing it was him and not some moron trying to get them to buy another time-share.

"Hello Kyle, Stan's up in his room right now getting ready. Why don't you go help him?" Sharon, Stan's mother told him as he happily nodded and ran past her, still breathing heavily from his run. Sharon only shook her head with a smile at how close the two were.

Kyle ran up the stairs and to the only room that had the name of his best friend, and a keep out sign. He wondered if he should knock first, but then he remembered just how close they were.

"Dude, coming in!" Kyle yelled as he opened the door. His best friend Stan didn't seem at the least surprised as he was still flinging things from his closet to all over his room.

"Where the hell is it? Fuck!" the boy waist deep in the closet exclaimed as he threw things from the closet in search of something.

"Stanley Marsh you watch your language!" His mother scolded from downstairs as he yelled back a half-hearted apology.

He finally took himself from the closet so he could greet Kyle. Stan wore a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, and blue jeans. Kyle could clearly see his black hair as his hat is partially loosened off. Stan also has blue eyes, and Kyle knew that Stan was a bit taller than him, though that wasn't hard considering he was the smallest of his friends even though he was the second oldest.

Stan went over to Kyle and hugged the boy happily. Kyle wasn't sure what the hug was for, but that didn't stop him from hugging his super best friend back.

* * *

><p>Stan stepped back and was smiling extra warmly. Kyle could feel his cheeks heating up from that perfectly white smile Stan had. Kyle shook his head as he gave Stan a weird look.<p>

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You sick or something?" Kyle asked as Stan chuckled and continued to smile.

"Noooo…" Stan said sweetly as he stepped closer to Kyle.

"Then what is it? You're kind of creeping me out with all the smiling." Kyle said as he stepped back.

"Did I ever tell you how great a friend you are?" Stan asked as he stepped closer to Kyle. Kyle stepped back again out of reflex.

"No…" Kyle steps back and Stan steps closer.

"Well you are. Did I ever tell you that I'd do _anything_ for you?" Stan says as he gets a step closer, but Kyle retreats a step.

"No, but that's great. You know I'd do anything for you too, dude." Kyle said as Stan stepped closer, but Kyle found he was against a wall. Stan placed his hand on Kyle's chest as Kyle's face was tinted pink.

"That's exactly what I was hoping to hear. You see, I've got this _thing_ I need you to do for me. It's nothing bad, because we both _need_ and _want_ it done. So relax and just do it for me, okay?" Stan said as his face grew closer and his voice lower until he was whispering in Kyle's ear.

"W-what… i-is… i-it…?" Kyle gasped out nervously as Stan drew his face back and smirked at Kyle.

"It's… my… homework!" Stan said as he gestured to the stack of papers on his bed. Kyle apparently was lost or didn't hear because he squeaked out.

"Stan, we're too young for sex!" Kyle said quickly as he had his eyes shut tight. Stan gave him a confused look with a raised brow. Kyle finally opened his eyes and looked over to where Stan was gesturing. He saw the stack of papers, and slid down the wall as he had made a complete fool of himself. Stan could practically see the gloom clouds over his friend's head.

"Okay… we can have sex when we're older or whatever, but now stop moping and help me with these goddamn fractions!" Stan said as Kyle got up and nodded.

"Sure dude, but what were you looking for?" Kyle said as he took the stack of papers to Stan's desk and began doing them.

"I was trying to remember where my secret stash of fireworks was." Stan said, sounding a bit angry that he didn't find it.

"It's under the loose board, under your bed, dude." Kyle said as he was burning through Stan's homework, mostly because math came easily to him.

"Dude, I'd _marry_ you if we didn't have to invite Cartman to the wedding." Stan said with a smile as Kyle blushed a bit, but chuckled at the joke.

"Who says Cartman _would_ be invited to the wedding anyway?" Kyle asked with mirth, not stopping his work, as Stan moved his bed and found the loose floor board.

"Well if we _didn't_ he'd probably ruin it. Besides, I think he'd make a great _flower-girl_, don't you?" Stan asked as Kyle was cracking up at the thought.

"Naw, he'd be too _fat_ to be a flower-girl. Why not make him your best-man then?" Kyle asked as Stan got a huge box of fireworks and then looked at Kyle like Kyle just told him his dog Sparky died.

"No way, dude! _Kenny's_ my best-man in our wedding! Make Cartman your Maid-of-Honor or something!" Stan exclaimed in horror as Kyle stopped working to give him a raised brow.

"I'm done your homework. Though I have a question; whose side would he sit on if he _wasn't_ in the wedding?" Kyle asked as Stan smirked.

"He's a fat-ass; he can be on _both_ our sides. Though, what _religion_ would we get married under; Catholic or Jewish?" Stan said with mirth, but then struck a thinking pose.

"Mine, because my mom would kill me if I was gay _and_ abandoned my beliefs!" Kyle said with a horrified look at the mere thought of his mom's rage at giving up being Jewish.

"Your mom's not _that_ bad… Besides, she's cool with gay people." Stan said with a shrug as Kyle gave him a raised brow.

"Stan… would you _really_ marry me?" Kyle asked as Stan looked confused but then smiled at him.

"Of course, dude! The only other person I _might_ marry is Wendy, and she's kind of a bitch." Stan said as Kyle gave him a look.

"Isn't she your _girlfriend_, dude?" Kyle asked as Stan thought about it and smacked his forehead.

"Yeah…" he said back lowly as Kyle chuckled at him and got up from the desk.

"Well you can marry me _anytime_ you want, just be sure to dump her _first_." Kyle said as he walked over to Stan, with the blue-eyed boy smiling.

"Sure thing, dude! You've _always_ been there for me, and she dumps me like every _week_ or so. I _love_ you, dude." Stan said as he hugged Kyle. Kyle blushed and gently hugged Stan back. But all the while his mind was trying to figure out if this whole conversation was serious or a joke.

"Yeah… I love you too, dude…" Kyle whispered loud enough so Stan could hear him. Stan broke the hug and grabbed Kyle's hand. He picked up the box with his other hand as they began to leave the room.

"Right, now let's get these fireworks to City Hall for the display tonight! It is the last day of the carnival after all!" Stan excitedly as he and Kyle ran from his room, his house, and for Kyle; from his thoughts…

* * *

><p><strong>The Parallel World:<strong>

A figure was seen jumping from tree to tree in a forest. The only problem was that it was going toward the explosions and the eye of the crimson storm that was pretty ominous.

The figure was a female. She looked to around 15 years-old as her small frame body with a light caramel complexion made a long jump through the forest. She had black onyx eyes that were filled with determination. She had long, yet short cut red hair which, if you could get a good look at her roots, you could tell is not her natural hair color, but instead black was. She had her hair tied in such a fashion as to form a ball on top of her head, using what appear to be two steel knitting-needles, while two large locks with darkened tips frame the remainder of her face. She wore an outfit which consisted of; a short black tank-top, and short-cut black pants that barely reached her ankles, and a pouch of some kind on the back of her waist. She also wore shinobi-sandals and a black head that was tied around her forehead.

The earth shook and the branch she was jumping to fell. She cursed lowly as she reached into her pouch and produced a large hook tied to some ninja-wire. She was falling fast so she hastily threw the hook and got it stuck on the top branch of a tree ten meters in front of her. She gave a Tarzan yell as she swung on the wire like Tarzan on a vine. As she reached a new branch she gave the wire a sharp tug and it receded back to her as it was attached to an automatic mechanism.

"I just love _doing_ that!" She exclaimed through the empty forest as she continued her way toward the danger she should have been running from.

"There's some light up ahead, that means I'm close." She said out-loud as she saw light through the canopy of the forest. She narrowed her eyes as she reached into her pouch once again, but this time producing a kunai with a seal matrix on it.

"This time you and your little magic buddies aren't getting away, _Tousen_." She said heatedly as she said the name with venom.

It wasn't that she didn't like the guy; in fact he was pretty cool, but she was raised a ninja and he was a sorcerer. Their sides had been fighting for centuries in the shadows of night and the brightest of days. And now since the Oni had taken over Tousen's apprentice, the Head Ninja had told her to take them both out, since Traban Tousen wasn't one to hurt her. He and her had met on numerous occasions and even teamed up time from time.

It was then she started thinking of something else to keep her from backing-out on her mission. She thought of her older brother; the one she only knew from pictures of his five year-old self. Her parents and he were separated and he was never found. Her parents always spoke so great of him since even for his young age he was extremely smart.

She suffered from constant depression due to his absence and, as she got older her gift manifested; the ability to see future probabilities and interpret them to best select or manipulate what was likely to happen. The guilt of being unable to see what had happened to him caused her to waken her ability before it was time. For a time she was taken in by Destiny, a psychic ninja. She was then trained in the ninja arts until, at the age of 13, she was pronounced ready to return to her home and parents; though she still swore to be on-call whenever a mission was ready for her.

"I promise I'll find out what happened to you brother, or my name isn't Ali Katz!" the teenage ninja girl, Ali Katz, proclaimed as she burst through the forest and into the rather large crater of a clearing that was the battlefield between Tousen and his apprentice Keigo.

* * *

><p>Traban whipped his head directly towards her as he had sensed her coming. Keigo, or Dark Keigo as he was, didn't even bat an eyelash at her appearance. The ninjas of this world weren't nearly as powerful as they, the sorcerers, were.<p>

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, girl?" Traban asked hysterically as he continued to match power beam with Keigo.

"I'm here to stop you sorcerers from destroying the world! This was the Order's plan all along, wasn't it? To fake a treaty with the ninjas and then wipe out the world with your magic! Then you could save yourselves and create a new world for only you, just as my master predicted!" Ali yelled at him as he wanted to roll his eyes.

"Ali, what part of that even makes sense? How the hell are we going to survive mass _genocide_ by the ultimate evil that will stop at nothing to wipe _everything_ out of existence? Go back to that Head Ninja Kurenai and tell that old bat that she _needs_ to retire! Now get out of here, while I try to _save_ the world!" Traban said as he finally over-powered Dark Keigo.

Keigo laughed as he was sent flipping through the air. He caught his balance and sailed back over to his spot as he looked down at Ali, who was still at the edge of the forest.

"_**Oh no Ms. Katz, please stay for the genocide of all of creation. I'm sure you'd just love to be the second in the long list of beings crushed under my power!"**_ Dark Keigo said as he threw a wave of dark crimson energy at her.

Her eyes widen as she saw it coming and threw her kunai at Traban, who caught it. Right before the energy hit her there was a flash of green light. Dark Keigo laughed loudly as he watched the explosion.

"_**Well I guess she was **_**first**_** and **_**not**_** second!"**_ Dark Keigo said wickedly, but his crimson eyes widened as he turned back to Traban, who had Ali in his arms.

"Whoa, that was way too close!" Ali said as Traban gave her a disapproving look, yet Dark Keigo glared heatedly at her. Traban finally sighed and flew down to the ground, dropping her unceremoniously from his arms. She landed roughly on her behind and glared up at him as she got up, rubbing her sore area.

"You moron, you aren't supposed to _drop_ ladies!" Ali yelled as he gave her an uncaring look.

"Maybe if you had _done_ what I _said_ it wouldn't _matter_! But… since I know you're too _stubborn_ to leave; stay… _here_ and _I'll_ handle this." Traban said as he created a protective bubble around her. She walked up to it and found that she was trapped inside; meaning she couldn't help.

"Let me _out_, you blockhead! I wanna save the world too! _Tousen_!" She yelled as she pounded her fist on the bubble while Traban flew up to the sky, ignoring her.

He glared up at Dark Keigo as he rose to get eye-level with the evil teen. The real Keigo had been destroyed as soon as this… monster took over.

"We'll end this now. Our strongest technique, whoever's alive afterward will determine the fate of this universe." Traban said, his face stone serious as Dark Keigo grinned.

"_**The ultimate beings of Sorcery; facing off on such a scale. And went I emerge victorious no one will be able to stop me! Now… hit me with your best shot!"**_ Dark Keigo said as he gathered all his energy and focused it while he formed a triangle with his hands. His hands and body began to glow a dark blood crimson as he laughed manically

"I _intent_ to" Traban said back as he gathered and focused all his energy while he formed a gun with his hands. His hands and body began to glow a ghostly pure cerulean blue as his eyes hardened with determination.

Ali watched as the very energies around them began to be sucked into the tow, and the world started to be divided by the two colors.

"Dear God…" She let slip past her lips as she watched the two. Her powers couldn't even predict the outcome of the battle before her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Harry Potter World:<strong>

Harry and Sirius watched as Dumbledore and Voldemort went at it evenly. Dumbledore did not seem to tire as Voldemort was looking furious.

"This can't be! You old decrepit man! You should have been dead at my feet from the start!" Voldemort howled out in fury that the old man was keeping up with him and matching him; spell for curse.

"It isn't the age of the dog, but the fight in his heart that keeps him going." Dumbledore said simply as Voldemort narrowed his already snake-slit eyes at the old man.

"Well then, let us end this with greater magic, Old Man." Voldemort said as his wand began to glow green and sparks begin to shoot off. Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit as he raised his own wand to Voldemort with it having the same effect, but glowing red instead.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked as he couldn't tell what spells they were using.

"They're using old magic, Harry. They're charging the power behind their spells and are going to unleash the full-force at each out." Sirius said as he remembered the lessons they had on that kind of magic.

It was then that the Aurors began appearing with Fudge and his Ministers. They immediately hid near Harry and Sirius as they saw the power the two great wizards were about to unleash.

"He's back!" Fudge said in fear.

"Let us end this!" Voldemort said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Indeed." The oldest wizard said simply.

They prepared to fire at one another.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragonball Z World:<strong>

"It's almost ready; I have the energies of almost everyone of the universe!" Goku shouted as Gohan and Vegeta tag-teamed the beast while Piccolo and the kids were knocked-out.

"Well finish the damn thing already, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, but then was slapped from behind by the creature's tail. Gohan used the _**Kamehameha**_ to destroy the tail. The beast howled out in pain as it thrashed about.

"Hurry, Dad!" Gohan said as he knocked the behemoth on its back once more. The beast wasn't giving up as it formed a powerful blast inside its mouth.

"Right!" Goku replied as he focused on the energies of the Spirit Bomb. It was complete!

* * *

><p><strong>The Naruto World:<strong>

"Naruto, I'll admit you're special, but… _**I'm more special than you**_!" Sasuke said as he transformed back into his Curse Mark Stage 2 form. Naruto said nothing as he got back up, One-Tail Form already coming back.

"Let's end this, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he formed a Chidori, but this one was black, evil, and corrupted.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he formed a Rasengan, but this one being vermillion and corrupted with the Fox's charka.

They watched each other, from opposite sides of the waterfall like their first clash. Sasuke spread his wings as Naruto got ready to leap. This would finish it.

They leapt at each other; ready for the outcome no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>The Marvel World:<strong>

"The weapon is ready to fire!" Sinister shouted as Apocalypse backhanded Iron Man away.

"The weapon is a go!" War Machine shouted as Captain America took out Modoc.

"_Fire_!" The two leaders of opposing sides shouted as the weapons came to life and their cannon ports began to glow.

* * *

><p><strong>The Parallel World:<strong>

"This shall herald your end! Master Genkai, please forgive me!" Traban said as he was ready to fire his ultimate attack.

"You'll go out with a bang and a whimper!" Dark Keigo said as he was ready to fire his ultimate attack.

"_**Dark Tri-Force Cannon**_!" Dark Keigo exclaimed as a torrent of dark and powerful energy erupted form the spaced triangle of his hands.

"_**Ultra Spirit Gun**_!" Traban shouted as a powerful beam of energy came forth from the tips of his fingers like a mega-cannon bullet from a gun.

As the two attacks collided, everything was engulfed in the light and darkness of them and their collision.

Ali couldn't look away from the light as she found herself trapped under its power.

* * *

><p><strong>The Harry Potter World:<strong>

"_**King's Death Curse**_!" Voldemort exclaimed as his curse fired off with a powerful beam of acid green magic.

"_**Divine Intervention**_!" Dumbledore shouted as his spell was let loose with a powerful beam of crimson red magic.

The two spells collided, engulfing the world around them into a bright light. The on-lookers tried to look away from the light, but they found themselves caught in its power.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragonball Z World:<strong>

"The Spirit Bomb is complete! Take this! _**Super Spirit Bomb**_!" Goku shouted as he hurled the bomb of energy at the beast.

"_**Argo**_!" The beast screeched back as it fired its energy blast at the Spirit Bomb. Goku and the others looked stunned as the beast was actually matching the Spirit Bomb. Just then the two attacks began to give off a bright light that no one could look away from.

"Well _that_ can't be good…" Goku said as he blinked while he and the others were engulfed in the light.

* * *

><p><strong>The Naruto World:<strong>

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he and Naruto clashed attacks.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared as they clashed; _**Ominous Chidori**_ vs. _**Vermillion Rasengan**_.

Right then, as the two attacks grinded against one another, the world around the two friends turned enemies began to be engulfed in a bright light in which neither could look away from.

* * *

><p><strong>The Marvel World:<strong>

The two weapons fired, clashing with one another. And while hero and villain were caught in their clash, they began to give off a bright light in which started to engulf the world around it. No one, not good or evil, could tear their gaze from the light that was swallowing them.

* * *

><p><strong>In South Park:<strong>

Night had finally arrived and the fireworks display was almost ready. The carnival's owner said that with the box that Stan had given them it would be the best display ever. That had made Stan and his town proud, and Stan wouldn't stop thanking Kyle for remembering where he had kept them.

Right now Stan and Kyle were sitting on the top steps of City Hall, waiting for the fireworks display to start.

"Thanks again, dude. I don't know _what_ I'd do without you!" Stan said as Kyle sighed, but chuckled all the same.

"You'd lose your _head_ if I wasn't there to remind you that it was attached to your neck." Kyle said as San chuckled sheepishly. Cartman groaned as he and Kenny was eating chicken.

"Can you two fags _please_ get a room? Some of are trying to _eat_, _not_ hear you two flirting and shit." Cartman said as they paid him no attention. Stan's eyes then widened as he remembered something.

"Hey, Cartman; if Kyle and I got married, would you be in our wedding, and if so; as what?" Stan asked as his three friends choked, with Kyle's face going completely red.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you, fag?" Cartman asked as he was sure Stan couldn't be serious. Sure he ripped on them for being fags, but they couldn't have gotten together with Stan still being with _his_ Wendy. Wait, he didn't love that hippie bitch!

"Dude, just answer the question." Stan said as he gave Cartman a hard look. He wasn't going to marry Kyle now, but who better to marry than your _super_ best friend? His mom told him that she married _her_ best friend, and that was his dad. Besides, he was sure him and Wendy would just get a divorce and she'd leave him for Token… again.

"Fine! I'd be the Best-Man." Cartman said as he wouldn't except anything less.

"No dude, pick something else, because I already promised Kenny could be the best man in my wedding." Stan said as Kenny cheered and Cartman groaned with a glare at Stan.

"Then I'm the Best-Man for Kyle! I don't give a _crap_ about his Jew-ass, but I'm gonna be a Best-Man and I am _not_ being out done by _**Kenny**_!" Cartman said with conviction as he and Kyle glared at each other.

"No you can't, lard-ass!" Kyle said as Cartman and he continued to glare at each other.

"Yeah, besides, Kyle's gonna be the bride, so that mean you _and_ him are gonna have to wear dresses!" Stan proclaimed as Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny snapped their attention to Stan; with Kyle now glaring at Stan.

"And _who_ said I'd be wearing a _dress_? Why can't _you_ wear one instead?" Kyle asked as Stan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Because dude, I'm the dude in the wedding and you're the chick. That's just the way it is." Stan said as Kyle glared harder at him, but he wasn't affected in the least bit.

"To _**hell**_ I am!" Kyle said as he pounced on Stan and the two began to wrestle on the steps of City Hall. Cartman and Kenny only watched and ate as the two rolled all over each other. Stan had finally pinned Kyle by his wrists, and used his weight to keep Kyle from using his legs. Thank God he was the jock and _not_ the brains.

"Now you see why _I'm_ the husband, hmm _sweetie_?" Stan said with mirth as Kyle struggled to no avail.

"Get _off_ me, Stan!" Kyle yelled as Stan shook his head.

"Not until you say you're the wife _and_ you'll wear the dress." Stan said as Kyle stopped struggling and the two stared into each other's eyes. Kyle could see Stan was serious about all of it; including the part about him not getting his heavy jock-ass off of him until he said it. Kyle yelled out in frustration and then sighed as he knew he had lost. Just great… he became Bottom Boy before their first _anything_…

"Fine, I'll be the _damn_ chick! I'll wear the _damn_ dress, and I'll be your _damn_ wife! Now get your _fat-ass_ off of me!" Kyle yelled as he could feel his legs anymore.

"That's a promise! Love you, babe!" Stan said as he gave Kyle a quick peck and got off. Kyle's face turned into a tomato as he got up from the stone steps. Man did his ass hurt from landing on those and the having Stan's weight on him!

They climbed back up the steps to their friends as Cartman was snickering at Kyle and Kenny started giving Stan sexually advice.

* * *

><p>It was then that the sky flashed several times and shooting stars streaked across the sky. Stan happily pointed to them as he grabbed Kyle from his fight with Cartman.<p>

"Look, dudes! Shooting stars!" Stan said as his friends looked and saw the five shooting stars go across the sky.

"We have to make wishes! That's what my mom said!" Cartman said as they all closed their eyes and whispered their wishes.

"I wish that something new and exciting happened! I wish that I didn't have to go to the same boring old school every day! I wish my destiny was something greater! I wish that Stan, my friends, and I could have a wonderful adventure!" Kyle exclaimed to the stars as the other boys gave him looks ranging from confusion to happiness.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jew? You're supposed to keep them to _yourself_, or else they don't come true." Cartman said as Stan elbowed him.

"Don't worry Kyle, they'll come true… I just know it." Stan said with conviction as Kyle hugged him. While Kyle was hugging him, he made his last wish, but this time to himself.

"_I wish that Stan and I, that all of us, can be happy forever… Oh, and that Cartman dies horribly. Please let me have that last one at least! I deserve it!"_ Kyle thought as he snickered into Stan's neck.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Stan asked as he held Kyle at arm's length to look him in the eyes.

"I'm just fine…" Kyle said happily as Stan shrugged.

It was then the fireworks display started. The beautiful colors and designs streaked the sky as the stars had gone across. Stan and his friends watched them with great happiness and joy.

* * *

><p><strong>The stars:<strong>

They streaked across the sky at high-speed. If someone could get a really good look they'd see those weren't stars at all. One was a male clutching a female in his arms as they descended. Another was two unconscious boys in shredded clothing that fell in perfect harmony in the same light. Another was a grown teenage boy who wore orange fighter clothes. Another one was about six people who all wore robes and cloaks. The last was two men; one in a wheelchair and another in a costume.

These five '_stars_' crash landed in Colorado, and the very world around them began to morph and change. While Stan, his three friends, and the other kids of South Park noticed it, none of the adults did.

And so that is how it all started. That was the beginning of the entire thing. It was the beginning of **South Side Academy** and **The Multi-Earth**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know that this seems to be a little... weird, but please stick with it. Trust me when I say I'll make it interesting. Okay then, that's it for Chapter 1 and now to begin work on Chapter 2.<strong>_

_**So... Until Next Time, See Ya!**_

_**-T.K**_

_**P.S: Don't forget to check out my other stories! Okay? Bye!**_


	2. South Side Academy

_**Chapter 2: South Side Academy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Later:<strong>

_They were both naked, him and Kyle. They were wrapped in his baby blue bed sheets and he loved every minute of it. He kissed Kyle's forehead; gently but with passion. He worked downward, paying attention to each and every freckle on the pale white face he loved so much. He kissed them as if he were collecting them with his tongue into his mouth. His breathing was heavy, yet he was calm. He decided to do the neck next, as his lips sucked at Kyle's collarbone; his arms running up and down Kyle's small back with his mind and Kyle encouraging him to keep going._

_Moving to the chest, he licked his way down, giving the nipples the same attention that every freckle received before. The loud moans that Kyle' was emitted were the most wonderful music that he had ever heard. _

Soon, he would get there…

_His mouth and mind guided his way, licking and kissing every place; from the chest to the stomach._

So soon…

_When he got to where he wanted from the start, it greeted him as it stood at attention. He licked his lips in anticipation. Kyle was breathing heavily, so he was letting him take a break from the kissing assault he had committed._

Now it was time…

_He started a new assault; giving Kyle's '_little buddy_' the same attention that the rest of the body was given and then some. Kyle's hands played with his hair, pulling as he neared the point of climax. Kyle's moans turned into words and he waited for the words he had longed and loved to hear in the moments of their first time. _

"Stanley Marsh if you don't wake up this instant!"

… _What the fuck, dude?_

"You'll be late for your first day!"

Stan's eyes opened suddenly, but slowly; blinking at the sudden sunlight that penetrated through their eyelids, announcing that morning came and that it was time to stop dreaming and wake up. Stan thrashed around in his bed and sheets in frustration.

"Goddamnit!" Stan yelled in annoyance at the fact it was yet another wet dream and _not_ _**real**_. Dammit!

"Stanley Marsh, you watch your language, young man!" Stan heard from by his door.

His mother, Sharon, stood next to the open door and tapped with her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor, her arms crossed over her chest. He knew that she wouldn't move away until she saw him awake and sitting up straight on the bed. He yawned, sat up, and she left. He was grateful that she wasn't standing any closer, for if she were… it would have been another unpleasant conversation about changes. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

That dream again… he was having it much too often lately, and for some reason, the dream never managed to end properly. Just like in real life… Sigh…

He went to the bathroom - still dressed in his pajamas, loving the fact that his older sister, Shelly, was away in Denver at some fancy boarding high school; mostly due to her anger issues. That fact alone made his life brighter each and every day, but every morning after he woke up he felt as if the bathroom was his kingdom; given to him with silver and gold ribbons attached. It was his and his only now…

He reminisced about the dream as he brushed his teeth, fully knowing that by noon he'd most likely forget most of it, and in a few days it would disappear completely. He remembered it vividly after he woke up, just like any other morning; in which he woke up after dreaming that kind of dream. And just like any other morning like that, for a minute the white foam of the toothpaste appeared to him _something_ else to him as it came out of the tube.

Damn wet dreams and being 13 years-old, and the discovery of hormones…

He felt like crying…

* * *

><p><strong>With Kyle:<strong>

He finished his bathroom ritual quickly, washing his face and fixing his hair; which wasn't quick at all, but still quicker now that he had been doing it for years. After he dressed, being sure to put on the articles the new school sent him, he went down to the kitchen; where breakfast was already awaiting him. He ate his toast with butter quickly, shoving it into his mouth and taking the biggest bites that he was able to as he rushed out the door and down the street; suitcase in hand and backpack on shoulder.

It wasn't that he was late or anything, but it was a new school and he wanted to make a good impression by being early. He was sure Stan was up and at it by now, so they'd get to their new bus stop early.

He let out a dreamy sigh at the thought of Stan's name. Stan and he had gotten closer over the last four years, but that wasn't much to say; considering how close they had already been. Oh well, he and Stan were... kind of together, parental/social acceptance and all, so life was great.

* * *

><p>Kyle turned the corner and found Stan, sulking as he hobbled down the sidewalk. Kyle stopped running and looked toward his boyfriend in confusion. He crept up on Stan and jumped the boy, with Stan going crazy as he did.<p>

"What the fuck? Strange Danger! I need an adult!" Stan shouted out as Kyle laughed while still on Kyle's back. Stan shook him off and grabbed at still rapidity beating heart as Kyle was on the ground laughing at him.

"Kyle, what the _fuck_, dude? I thought you were Old Man Jenkins! I _seriously_ thought-! What the fuck? Stop _laughing_!" Stan exclaimed as Kyle only continued to laugh at him.

"Dude, you really _are_ too easy! Kenny was _right_! You are so _rape-able_!" Kyle said as he got up and dusted off his clothes, especially the two jackets the school had sent. Kyle then had a thought, which Stan could tell by the look that crossed the Jew's face as he gazed down at the clothes.

"Dude, what the hell _is_ this thing?" Kyle asked as he grabbed the side of his jacket-thing. He was confused as to why it was so long; falling at his feet. Stan shrugged as even he didn't know what the hell it was, but he wore his none the less.

"It's basically a long-tail jacket, or robe. It's a long, thin, flowing jacket that can be tied at the waist, or wrapped around the body; if you chose to do so. You don't have to wear it, but you do have to wear the other jacket they gave you." A voice said knowingly from behind them as they turned to it.

They saw that it was just Kenny. He hadn't changed much, but he was wearing the same things as them; his orange jacket now gone. They were wearing black 'robes', as he put it, and a white normal jacket, while his normal jacket was a different color; red. He wasn't wearing his hood anymore, as he had stopped doing that last year.

The jacket had no hood, and extended to the waist. It had a red band which matched the color of the jacket at the cuffs of the arms. The jacket also had a white band around the shoulders that had a snap, or button to keep the jacket closed, and another band which also matched the color of the jacket wrapped around the bottom of the jacket which also serves the purpose of keeping the jacket closed (although Kenny kept his open). There is a white decorative shape, with a darker red border on the chest of the jacket.

"Okay… so where's Cartman?" Kyle asked as he was hoping Cartman wasn't going to the same school as them.

Kenny shrugged as he brushed past them and walked down the street, his black robes flapping out as if they were a cape. He and Stan quickly caught up with Kenny and walked side-by-side down the street. Kyle wasn't sure or not, but by the way people were looking at them he was pretty sure they looked badass in those things from the school.

* * *

><p>"Hey fellas!" Butters said as he ran up to them. He wasn't wearing what they were, so he must have been off to regular school.<p>

"Hey Butters!" The three of them greeted warmly, yet it was Kenny who greeted the teen with a tongue down his throat afterward. They broke their kiss for need of air and Butters took that opportunity for conversation.

"So you fellas going to that new school?" Butters said as he looked them up and down.

"Yeah, dude! It's gonna be cool!" Stan exclaimed as Butters looked a bit down.

"We're sorry Butters, but the guidelines said that you had to be either 13 or turning 13 in a few months to go. You 13 birthday isn't for a whole another year." Kyle said as Butters nodded and smiled.

"I know, that's why I came to wish you fellas luck. I heard that even though that school's only been open 3 years, it's tough." Butters said as they smiled at him.

"Thanks Butters" Stan said as Kenny titled Butter's chin with his index finger.

"I thing I need a little _more_ luck. How about a good luck _kiss_, huh?" Kenny said as Butters blushed, but still did as requested. He gave Kenny a small kiss, but Kenny deepened it passionately.

"Come on Kenny, we're gonna be late!" Kyle said as he checked his watch. Kenny grinned as he ended his heated kiss with the now sexually flustered Butters. Damn hormones…

Butters left them as they went their separate ways towards bus stops. Kenny didn't get another kiss because Butters ran off so fast. Although he did enjoy watching Butters' ass as he jogged away from them.

* * *

><p>They continued their walk to the bus stop, and when they finally got there they found Cartman sitting on a large suitcase; a look of annoyance on his face.<p>

"Hey fat-ass!" The three chorused as he turned to them.

"I _hate_ you guys…" he said as he drummed his fingers on his meaty thigh. It was clear that he had been waiting a full five minutes before they had arrived, because if he had been waiting anywhere near ten minutes they would have heard him cursing a mile away.

"So… how'd you get into this school, Cartman? It's _obvious_ they didn't do background checks, or else they would have known about you being a retarded fat-ass." Kyle said with Cartman only flipping him off.

"Same as you, Jew-boy, I got a letter and my mom _made_ me sign-up. I don't even _want_ to go! It's just some stupid school." Cartman said as he shifted on his suitcase.

"Dude, what are you _talking_ about? This school is _great_!" Kenny exclaimed as they gave him confused looks, but before the others could question him about what he said the bus had come.

"Finally!" Cartman said in exasperation as he got off his suit-case and handed it to the driver, who threw it and the others on the bus.

They all sat near each other with Stan and Kyle in one seat and Cartman and Kenny in front of them. Kyle was busy reading the rulebook of the school while the other three were talking. Stan turned to Kyle and sighed as he leaned back on the bus seat.

"You're such a _nerd_, Kyle." Stan said in a bored voice as Kyle looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"And you're a _jock_, Stan; _get_ used to it." Kyle replied, and they both burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, _gaywads_?" Cartman said in his high-pitched voice, which caused them both to stifle their laughter and glare up at him as he was hanging over the seat.

"Nothing, _fat-ass_" Stan replied as Kyle nodded. Sometimes he really thought Cartman was spiteful of their relationship, as he always greeted them with the various synonymies of the word 'homosexual'.

Cartman then turned slightly to see Kenny next to him hanging over the seat.

"So how did your pre-admittance exams go?" The overweight boy asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I think I did good… I hope. I mean they asked all these really weird questions. I wasn't sure about a lot of the stuff on that thing." Kyle said with a smile as Cartman huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You _always_ do good, Kyle. Its part of being a Jew; deceiving everyone to believe that what you're doing is _right_."

Kyle glared up at him and was about to retort when Stan spoke. "Shut up, dumb-fuck; at least _he _will be accepted, while _you'll _probably be cleaning the dorm rooms or something."

"At least _I _will have a job while _you _will sit in retard class begging for money and sexual favors!" Cartman shouted back as some of the people on the bus started to stare at them.

"At least people would love to give me sexual favors, unlike you!"

Cartman smirked as he leaned forward and got in Stan's face. "So you admit you're a fag, then?"

Stan smirked back as he put his index finger on the tip of Cartman's nose. "I admit I'm good looking."

Cartman batted Stan's finger away as the rest of the bus began to laugh at him.

* * *

><p>It was a long ride, maybe ten to eleven hours, before they were coming toward the school. Stan could tell it had been a long ride since the sun was already in position to set over the school… wait the school?<p>

Stan looked out the bus window as they came fast upon the school. It looked more like a castle rather that a school. The bus quickly came upon the gates for it and stopped just outside. The driver told them to get off as he handed them their suitcases one by one; checking their names off his route to be sure he had not left anyone.

As the four boys and about ten other teens waited they saw someone. It wasn't uncommon to see people, but this person was unusual in a way. You see, he was flying… on a broom! It wasn't until he was out of their line of sight and at the school did they feel they could speak again.

"Umm… we didn't see that, _right_?" Stan asked as everyone around him nodded and went back to their conversations.

After waiting about twenty minutes they caught sight of someone jogging toward the gate.

It was a woman, and an old one at that. She looked to be a sprightly 50 year-old woman. She wore emerald green robes and a pointed hat, cocked to one side. She had a very prim expression on her face as she marched up to the gate. They could see she had black hair, yet they could also tell that it had been combed back into a tight bun. She was wearing square spectacles that seemed to frame her face like a cat.

They could hear her muttering curses every step of the way once she was within ear-shot. She opened the gate and breathed out a sigh of relief, probably because of the long walk she had. Out of everyone she looked over her eyes trained on Kyle longer than the others. Kyle wasn't sure if he was glad she was interested in him or not.

"Well, I think introductions are in order. I know who you all are; new and old students. So, for the newer ones you'll know who I am once we get to where we're going." The old lady said with a Scottish-accent.

"Okay then, non-freshmen please go to your dorms from last year, and put away your things. Freshmen and all others who wish to, please follow me." She said as she turned on heel and walked back the way she came. They followed her, but as they got closer and closer to the school people began breaking off until it was only Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman.

"Mr. McCormick, do you know these young lads?" The old lady asked sternly as Kenny chuckled and nodded from by her side. Kyle quirked an eyebrow; did she know Kenny?

"Yeah, they're the friends I told you about, Professor. It'll be fun to have them here this year. Just you wait and see." Kenny said conversationally as the old lady, who was apparently a Professor, gazed at Kyle from the corner of her eyes. Her gaze unnerved him; it was so cat-like and sharp.

"We shall see, Kenneth." She said as they continued walking. Stan couldn't help but think that he saw her somewhere. It was definitely a movie, so was she an actress as well as a teacher?

Stan shook himself from the thoughts as he gazed around the school grounds. Their school was a freakin' large castle! It was located on extensive (a word he learned from Kyle) grounds, that include some kind of practice field, a large dark forest to the side, and a large lake. He could see many towers to the castle of a school, but there were three towers that stood the highest all at three separate ends of the school; forming a triangle of sorts.

* * *

><p>They walked in through a set of large chamber doors, which were bigger that <em>Cartman's<em> _appetite_ Stan added in thought. It seemed they weren't the only ones to be arriving as another group of students had come from a side entrance with an adult guiding them.

This adult was male, and much younger than the lady guiding them in. He looked to be about 25 years-old as he was young looking and lean. He had shaggy black hair that stopped at the nap of his neck. His eyes black onyx and he wore small frame glasses. He had a chocolate tan complexion. He wore a pale grey robe-shirt with the design of red flames on the edges of the long sleeves, with a black ribbon showing a curled gold design tied in a loose bow around the waist. He also wore black pants and dress shoes. He had red robes over his clothes, but he wore them so loosely that each step caused them to flap open and reveal his clothes.

He smiled upon seeing the woman they were with a quickly walked over to her. He hugged her and she hugged him back as they chuckled to one another.

"Minerva, it's been a long summer, I've missed you." The man said in a smooth pleasing voice as she patted his back.

"Yes Traban, it's been a long summer, so will you be teaching the same subject this year or will you be moving into something different?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"I'm still going to teach the same subject." He replied kindly as she nodded with a smile.

"Good, no one can teach it better than you. You're a brilliant one, Traban. I'll see you at the table, I hear we've got someone new joining our staff this year." She told him as she looked back at Stan's group. He nodded with a smile as they hugged one last time.

"Alright then, I better get these kids in there as well. See you later, Minerva." He said as he beckoned for the kids to follow him and they did. Minerva sighed as she watched him go and then motioned for the boys to follow her as she led them to another set of chamber doors. These were just as big as the last. They seemed heavy, but she pushed them out like they were cardboard. While they were passing, Cartman tried to move one of the doors, but he found that he couldn't even get it to budge. What was that old woman made of?

"This, young men, is the Great Hall. It is the main gathering area in the school and is located off the Entrance Hall, the place we just were. You students shall; eat meals, receive daily letters, and have certain special events here. The Great Hall is a large hall that can easily hold all of the school's students, staff, and guests." Minerva said as they walked through the crowded and loud hall.

Cartman didn't really care too much for deal, but when he looked up he saw that the very ceiling was missing from the room and that candles were hanging from thin air.

"Where's the ceiling…," Cartman asked rudely as Minerva turned on heel and gave him a sharp look, "Madame?" Cartman tacked on as if he spoke perfect French.

"I see this must be Eric Cartman. I'll be sure to deal with you if that obnoxious attitude of yours makes itself known in my classroom, young man." Minerva said sharply as Cartman was actually trembling from her words. Kyle's eyes flickered from Kenny's snickering face to Minerva's stern face. How much did Kenny tell her about them?

"As for your question, the ceiling is there, but we use magic to make it appear as the sky would outside. Those candles up there are suspended in the air by magic as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, you boys take a seat here and the ceremony shall begin shortly." She said as she ushered them to a table and strolled away to the table at the head of the hall. That must have been the staff table, since that guy she was talking to earlier was up there already.

"What did she mean by _magic_, Kenny?" Kyle asked as Kenny gave him an innocent look.

"What makes you think _I_ know, Kyle?" Kenny asked back in a hurt voice as Kyle scoffed.

"It's obvious that you've been here before, dude. You were talking to that lady like you knew each other." Kyle said as Kenny chuckled a bit.

"Okay, so I _do_ know. Well, do you guys remember those news report four years ago about those people who came to our dimension from other dimensions?" Kenny asked as they all nodded. How could they forget? It was all everyone talked about back then.

"Well, when they came to our world, they distorted reality, so in short magic is real and all the crazy shit that happens in South Park can now be easily explained. This school is basically a way of teaching and training us to handle situations like the shit that happens in South Park. So for the next four to seven years, we're gonna be chilling here." Kenny said as they were still kind of confused, but with all the weird shit that goes on it their lives they had learned to just go with the flow.

Stan looked around at the others in the room. He could easily tell that most of them weren't wearing the white jackets that he was wearing. He turned to Kyle who, like him, wore a white jacket along with Cartman. Kenny had a red jacket, which he didn't know what it meant to wear the different colors. It was obvious, even to him, that there was some significance to them.

"Kenny, why is your jacket red?" Stan questioned as he, Kyle, and Cartman looked at Kenny, with the messy blond headed boy chuckling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I was here last school year while you guys were at normal school; remember?" Kenny asked, even though he remembered that his friends had replaced him with Craig and Tweek; though they at least nodded, so as to not seem uncaring or forgetful.

"Well that means I've been put into a house. The first week here the teachers will be watching you guys to see what house you'll be placed in. You get put into a house, or dorm, when a teacher shows special interest in you. They're ranked with red at the bottom, blue as the top, and in between are; yellow, and green. Now you see her," Kenny said pointing to a young teenage girl.

She looked to be about 16 or 17, with her long red hair and tan complexion. She wore a yellow jacket as she stood next a man in shabby robes and a tattered suit.

"That's Ali Cheshir Katz, she's really cool; a bit sharp and sarcastic, but still one of the coolest people here. She's a psychic-ninja-witch and the only one at that. She's a second year like me. The man she's standing next to is Professor Lupin. He's cool, a bit weird, but you know. The girl hates Professor Snape, and by hate I mean she has a poster of him on her room wall that she uses for target practice."

"Whoa..." Stan, Kyle and Cartman let out as they gazed at her. She must have felt their eyes, because she turned directly to them and gave them a hard look, but still smiled at Kenny. Kenny blew a kiss back, and before any of them knew it, his shoe was on fire! Kenny paid it no mind as he continued to make loving eyes at her.

"Dude, you're on fire! Stop being a love-sick puppy and put that _out_!" Stan exclaimed as he gestured to Kenny's burning shoe.

"It's not really going to hurt me. She _loves_ me too much." Kenny said as the fires disappeared and his shoe looked perfectly fine.

"Dude…" Stan and Kyle gasped out as Kenny grinned at them toothily.

"See what I mean; magic. Its good stuff, but I can't _wait_ to show you guys around here. Oh, look they're about to begin!" Kenny said as a man walked up to the podium in front the staff table. The teachers took their seat and everyone became quiet as the man reached the podium.

* * *

><p>This guy had to be the principal of the school, since everyone was giving him their full attention. He looked to be about 80 years-old. He had grey hair, and a beard with glasses. His eyes were as black as coal. He wore long black robes, but he wore the same kind of jacket as they did underneath the robe; except his was blue and white.<p>

"Good evening everyone, I am the Headmaster of this school, and my name is Robert Carson, but you shall all address me as Professor Carson or Headmaster Carson. Now, before we start the meal, I must ask for your attention while I give out a few notices and address the staff so that the freshmen may know who their Professors are." The man said, in a kind old voice as he gazed over the students.

"Allow me to state now that the forest, lake, and practice areas are off-limits to any and all students without permission or accompaniment by a teacher or staff member. To the freshmen I say this; those who do not listen and do as they are told shall meet a gruesome end if they do not heed these warnings." Headmaster Carson said with a stern look. Kyle didn't even notice he had gulped at the hidden edge in the old man's voice. Headmaster Carson's smiling demeanor was back, almost as if it never left his face as he gestured to the staff sitting behind him.

"These are your Professors of this year, and hopefully many years to come. I'll start at the right and go down." He said as he turned to his right, which was their left, and motioned toward the man sitting there at the end of the table.

"This man, my dear students, is Professor Severus Snape; though you shall address him only as Professor Snape. He is Dorm Leader of the Blue Dorm, and shall be teaching all of you Potions and Health." H. Carson said as the man, who looked to be about 30 years-old, stood from his chair and gave a small and graceful bow.

Professor Snape was a thin man with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face like curtains. His black eyes were cold and dark. To Stan they resembled dark tunnels which contained no warmth. He had thin lips which were frowning at them. To Kyle he looked like the type to keep students quiet and under control without effort. He wore black, flowing robes, giving him an appearance likened to a bat.

Snape sat down as the kids in blue jackets, who apparently were under his leadership, stopped cheering for him. Cartman so wanted in on that dorm. H. Carson gestured to the younger man sitting next to Professor Snape.

"This man is Professor Gohan Son, but you will address him as Professor Son. I hope you see the trend here. He will be teaching you all Martial Arts, Self-Defense, and Psychical Education." H. Carson said as the man stood.

Professor Son looked as young as a man of 23. He had black hair and black eyes; his skin a flawless light peach complexion. He was also quite muscularly developed for his age as they could see his rippling muscles even from where they sat; in the middle of one of the five long tables. His hair was standing on end in a spiky formation; in an upward direction, giving him somewhat of a wild, self-cut look. Unlike all the others teachers at the staff table he wore a fighting Gi, from what Stan remembered of his old martial arts classes, and only that Gi.

Gohan sat down as most of the entire room stopped its cheers for him. Kyle could tell he was well liked as many people from each of the five tables had clapped loudly for him. It was then that H. Carson moved his hand so that another member could rise; except no one was in the seat. Headmaster Carson frowned for a second as he gazed over the now whispering students. His eyes narrow as he struggled to find something or someone. His face then lit up as he must have found it or them.

"Ah, there she is! Students; sitting amongst you, at the Yellow Dorm's table, is the new Professor of Ninja Arts and English. She will also be the Leader of the Yellow Dorm. Let us all give a big round of applause for our newest Professor; Professor Ali Katz!" H. Carson said as he and the staff, which had risen from their seats, began the soon turned thunderous applause at the girl who Kenny had mentioned to them earlier.

She got up from sitting by her, now former dorm-mates, and walked to the staff table. She stopped in front Headmaster Carson and exchanged words with the elder. The boys couldn't hear what was said, but it made Ali- Professor Katz's face turn red and caused her to mutter a quick apology as she took her seat between Gohan and that Lupin-guy.

H. Carson sighed heavily as he looked back toward the students. He gave a reassuring smile as he now gestured to the man Kenny had said was Lupin.

"This, my young students, is Professor Remus Lupin. He will be instructing you in all that is Monster and Creature, along with Mathematics." H. Carson said as Professor Lupin rose.

Now that they were actually attentively looking at the man, they would say he was as poor as Kenny. Professor Lupin looked to be in his late thirties. He had a pale face and light brown hair that was starting to grey. His clothing was shabby and patched. Kenny realized the man was now sporting a thin moustache; unlike last year. He has scars cutting across his face, but what was unusual was that they didn't seem to heal. He gave them all a small reassuring smile as he knew most of the newer students were wondering about the scars.

He sat down as most of the people clapped loudly for him; especially Professor Katz who was the loudest of all. He smiled at her and she smiled back as she patted his back. Stan could tell the man had seen things he would be horrified to. He'd be sure not to be a bother the man too much. H. Carson moved on as the applause died down. He motioned to the old woman who had walked the boys in.

"Now young ones, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She is the Leader of the Green Dorm and shall educate you all in the Magical Arts, History, and Transfiguration." H. Carson said as she rose from her chair with far more grace than the others had. She must have been doing events like this for the better half of her life the way she just seemed to stand from her chair.

The Green Dorm and Kenny applauded the loudest, but her eyes had fixed on Kyle and a few other students as she looked over them. She sat and gave a curt nod to all; saying that she was in fact watching them.

H. Carson moved on as the applause died down. He moved his guiding hand to the guy that professor McGonagall was speaking with in the Entrance Hall, Traban was his name.

"Young students, this is the last, but not least, of our gathered staff; since our Grounds Keeper and Games Master could not arrive today due to sickness. He is Leader of the Red Dorm, and Professor of Alchemy and Sciences. He is Professor Traban Tousen." H. Carson said as nearly the entire room, including all the staff, clapped for the guy as he stood and gave a small wave and bow.

Stan, Kyle, and even Cartman were amazed at how much the people of the school liked this guy; especially the Red Dorm and his fellow teachers since they were clapping the loudest. They briefly wondered what he could have done to be so likeable. The only ones who weren't clapping with much energy were just some students from each of the four Dorms, who were openly glaring and sneering at the man. Professor Tousen sat down as Headmaster Carson turned back to the students. He looked over them all with a warm smile as he cleared his throat.

"Well then, with those formalities out of the way… let the feast begin!" H. Carson said as he lifted his hands up. The bare tables in front of them suddenly were covered in a red-wine silk table cloth, and plates and foods were just ready and hot to be served. Stan couldn't believe his eyes. He was never one to believe in magic, so seeing this kind of thing nearly sent him into Intensive Care.

"Holy shit, dude…" Stan whispered out as Cartman happily dug into to the food.

Stan, Kyle, and even Kenny gave the bigger boy a look as they watched him eat. They were actually surprised that Cartman wasn't at all suspicious of the sudden appearance of the food. But then this was _Cartman_; with Cartman, food _always_ came before thinking properly. Hell, they were pretty sure he would put food before _living_. Seeing that Cartman wasn't dying of the food, they quickly followed his example; especially since they hadn't eaten all day, and a piece of toast nearly eight hours ago didn't classify as food to them.

* * *

><p>After having eaten and some more pointless announcements were made, they allowed the teens to leave the Great Hall and do whatever until it was curfew. Kenny had led them to what seemed to be a small motel-like building.<p>

"This is the White Freshmen Dorm. While you guys are being checked out by the teachers this week you'll have to stay here. Don't were though; everyone gets picked sooner or later in the week. If not, then you automatically get sent into the Red Dorm. It doesn't mean you're bad or anything, it just means that the teachers here didn't see anything interesting in you." Kenny said nonchalantly as he gestured up at the building. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman watched as a roof tile slide off the building and land next to Kenny. He didn't even flinch at it, which meant that he probably had spent quite some time in the building.

It was then that a tower bell began to chime. Kenny seemed startled by it as he cursed under his breath. He gave a half-hearted farewell and dashed off toward the castle where he disappeared in the distance. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman sighed as they picked up their luggage and went into the dorm. It wasn't much better on the inside, but at least they had found three rooms next to each other. They showered, and did all their nightly rituals. They were in the room Stan had claimed, since they still had a few more minutes before bed.

"Bet the other dorms are ten times better than this one." Cartman muttered as he leaned against the doorframe while Kyle and Stan sat on the bed.

"Shut up, Cartman! It could have been worst. I mean you at least gotta appreciate the- Was that a RAT?" Kyle scolded, but then jumped on Stan as some creature had ran from under the bed and out the door before any of them could do anything other than stare.

Stan grinned as he wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and pulled the smaller boy into him, "Might have been… Don't tell me you're afraid of a little mouse, Ky."

"I-I am not! R-rats are c-completely different though!" Kyle said with a blush and small stutter.

"You're such a girl, Jew," Cartman said with a smirk as Kyle glared at him.

"So that's where you've been hiding! Gotcha!" They heard someone exclaim from outside, but soon they saw it was one of the Dorm leader; John. He gave them a cheesy smile as he put something alive in his pocket.

"Alright little dudes, time for bed. You get your schedules and classes tomorrow, so get to bed. Because trust me; tomorrow's gonna be long." John, a cool old dude of around 50 said as he left them to tell the next group of kids. They groaned in protest, but still said their goodnights. Cartman left to his room to leave Stan and Kyle to do whatever gay little make-out things they did. Kyle got up to leave, but found Stan holding his arm, stopping him.

"Don't I get a goodnight _kiss_?" Stan asked with a grin as Kyle looked between the door and him.

"I don't know if they'll accept us Stan. They might not tolerate relationships, and then it's late, and-" Kyle was saying. That was until Stan had yanked him into his arms.

Stan started kissing him full on the lips. Kyle was startled, the kiss catching him off guard, but soon relaxed into the feel of his mouth on Stan's. Kyle sighed as Stan ran his fingers through his fiery-red hair. Stan wrapped his arm around Kyle's waist and drew him close, kissing him sweetly. Kyle noted; that Stan tasted of peppermint and candy canes. It must have been the toothpaste, but he still loved the fact that it was Stan's mouth. Kyle groaned involuntarily and his eyes snapped open, not eve realizing when he had closed them, feeling Stan's tongue caressing his own and enveloping every corner of his mouth. Kyle pushed Stan on to the bed and away from hi, both of them breathing heavily as Kyle's face turned red with what could have happened had they continued. Stan noticed what Kyle must have been thinking as he chuckled lightly in embarrassment at having gotten carried away.

"Good night, Stan. Sweet Dreams!" Kyle said as he pushed his shirt down, wondering when Stan had been free roaming his body, and quickly left the room.

As soon as his door closed with an audible click Stan harshly threw himself up and down on the bed and thrashed around at not having gotten Kyle for the night. Damn school and there rules! He then remembered what Kyle had said last, and what had happened that very morning. He still remembered the dream, and now it was more vivid than ever.

Now he really was crying…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That's the end of Chapter 2, and as you can see so far it is mainly centered around the boys (Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman). A few chapters, like the next one, will focus on other characters like; the teachers, some of their classmates, maybe even the kids back in South Park. The next chapter will focus on the teachers a bit more and how they be recruiting the boys into their dorms. It'll have a surprise character enter the story, and a few spats between teachers on who gets who. Just wait and see in:**_

_**Chapter 3: Norm Dorm Madness**_

_**Until Next Time, See Ya!**_

_**-T.K**_


	3. Norm Dorm Madness

I'm a bit disheartened that my last two Chapters didn't really get any attention. I was so thinking this would be a great idea for a story, but it seems I may be wrong. Oh well, I shall not abandon this! I shall preserve! Though, I do have other ideas in store should I choose to abandon this one… Just you all wait… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**Chapter 3: Norm Dorm Madness**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day, Morning:<strong>_

Traban Tousen, or _Professor_ Tousen as his students would be calling him, yawned as he woke up. He looked around his room, the one on the school grounds. Truth be told, he loved his room. It was just right in every aspect. It was a part of the Red Dorm and he could keep a good eye on all his charges. He got up and got dressed. He knew he couldn't wear his normal attire, so he put on a white shirt and a pair of black jeans. He placed on his red dorm jacket and grabbed his red dorm robe as he walked toward his room door.

"Time to teach the brilliant young minds of tomorrow…" Traban said lazily as he flung the robe over his shoulders. He placed his arms in the sleeves and walked out his door, closing it softly as he walked the busy halls of his dorm. As he walked through each student got out of his; either bowing out of respect or greeting him warmly.

"Good, Professor Tousen, sir!" They all chorused as he smiled at them. He gave a mock salute as he reached the end of the hallway of the second floor, being sure to stand just before the stairs.

"At ease, young students! Remember, you have this first week off while we teachers scout out students. Spend it safely, and Joan; I don't want to see you in your silk boxers, dude! Go put some clothes on or go back to sleep! We have young ladies who live in this dorm too!" Traban said, but then he saw Joan walking out his room in his boxers.

"You act like the ladies don't love a piece of the J-man- OW, wait- Stop- Ouch, dude that- Ow okay I'm going!" Joan said as the others of the dorm started throwing things at him. Traban sighed with a smile on his face as he walked down the stairs.

He made it to the first floor, and went directly to the kitchen, where the few students who could cook or perform magic were having trouble doing so. He sighed again as he dug a silver ring from his pocket. It had a center stone of emerald and a precious stone on either side of it; sapphire and ruby. He placed it on his left ring finger as he walked toward the burning pots and pans. He gave a wave of his hand over them and they began cooking and cleaning themselves. The students turned to him and sighed in relief that it was him.

"Thanks Professor, we tried to do the spells that Professor McGonagall showed us last year, but we couldn't get them to work right." One of the three students said as he wiped egg yolk and shell bits off his face.

"Well there's no egg on my face, so how about this year I start teaching minor magic for the second half of my class, huh?" Traban said as the other two laughed at his small joke. He ruffled the boy's hair and set his glasses straight on him.

"Sir, you're not wearing _your_ glasses." The only female pointed out as he snapped his fingers in realization. He waved a hand over his eyes and his small frame glasses appeared. He struck several poses to her as if modeling his glasses.

"Better?" He asked her as she nodded meekly with a blush.

He smiled down at her and waved his left hand over the kitchen. The food that had been prepared had multiplied and was now moving on to plates and floating out of the kitchen; going into the Dorm Mess Hall to serve the students that were there awaiting food. Traban didn't even go into the Mess Hall, but instead out the back kitchen door and out of the Dorm altogether. He gave a brief look back at his dorm. It wasn't fancy but it was a dorm all the same. It was like an apartment complex the way it looked. He sighed at it. He loved it, but he could make it better for the kids. He'd worry on that later.

He walked away from the Red Dorm and toward the castle of a school. It was just over the hill and his class was the first room on the Third Floor once you got into the side entrance and up the two flights of stairs. Yup, life was… sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>With Stan and the others:<strong>

They found out that breakfast could be served in the dorm; by students or dorm leaders, or in the Great Hall. It was great, but there students were freshmen so they just found out and the dorm leader was fast asleep, so Kenny had got the three of them for breakfast in the Great

Hall, which he commented was the best since none of the Dorm Leaders actually cooked and the students kind of sucked at it.

"I mean," Kenny began as he was explaining to them why they shouldn't really eat dorm food, "the other students can't get the spells right for shit. The only Dorm Leader who actually helps with food in the dorm is Professor Tousen, and even then he _rarely_ does it. They all say that it's our job to either feed ourselves or to get over here to eat." He finished as they ate happily in the Great Hall.

"Okay, but how is it that they can give us a feast of a meal at _all three_ meals _and_ snacks? It just doesn't seem possible to me. I mean, the way that you say it there are only about ten teachers here, so how do they do it?" Kyle asked as he ate a bowl of cereal.

"Dude, there are only eight main core teachers here, but there are _way_ _more_ staff members at the school. Those that were up at the table yesterday were the most important and the ones you'll go to class for everyday here. It depends on what skills, abilities, or powers you have that determine the other teachers that you'll meet." Kenny said as his three friends gave him a look.

"That _still_ doesn't answer my question." Kyle said as he crossed his arms over the table and leaned into them.

"Okay, look. There is a lady, can't remember her name, but she is the head of the kitchen staff. They're the people who either use magic or some form of power to make the food. As for everything else, you'll find out like I did; just seeing shit happen." Kenny said as he finished his oatmeal.

"Geez Kyle, can't you stop asking your nosy Jew questions so some of us can _enjoy_ food for once?" Cartman said snidely as he started on another breakfast sandwich. Stan wasn't sure, but in between the egg and bacon of Cartman's sandwich he could have sworn he saw the corner of a pop-tart.

"Fuck off, fat-ass." Kyle said flipping him off.

"Listen guys, we still need to get our schedules and everything. Right, Kenny?" Stan asked as Kenny nodded, seeing that Stan didn't want to hear their arguing this morning.

"Yup, but don't worry too much about that. Freshmen all get the same schedule. It'll change once your skills are revealed. Hell, you may have to change _schools_!" Kenny said as they gave him another look. He flailed his arms in front of him and shook his head to stop the questions that were about to come from their mouths.

"Oh no, no more questions, you are gonna learn the hard way." Kenny said cheekily as Kyle huffed and Stan sighed.

Kenny got up from the table, dragging Cartman away from his sandwich as they went to get their schedules.

* * *

><p>Once received, they went to the first class they each had, even Kenny; which was…<p>

"Dude, what the _fuck_ is Alchemy 101?" Stan asked as he and they walked down a flight of moving stairs. Seriously, what the fuck was this; Harry Potter?

"It's taught by Professor Tousen and is a _mandatory_ class to pass, including all the other 101 classes." Kenny said as he walked with them, his arms behind his head.

"So you _failed_ it last year?" Cartman asked as he snickered.

"Yes I did fat-ass, but I also _passed_ the second half of his course. I just need to ace this first half of the class and I'm all set to take my third-level Ninja Arts class!" Kenny said as he walked in front of them. Stan and Kyle gave him a confused look, but Cartman didn't since he really didn't care.

"What's that, Kenny? Ninja Arts?" Kyle asked, but he did remember that one of the Professors, Professor Ali Katz, was to teach that to them.

"Don't worry about it. Now remind me, why we're going to Professor Tousen's classroom? He'll be working on things for this year, so he may be busy." Kenny said as he turned to them, now walking backwards.

"Because Kenny, we want to know what his class will be like. So we have to ask _him_, since _you_ won't tell us." Kyle said as he glowered at Kenny, who gave him a cheeky smile.

"Ya bet your sweet ass I won't!" Kenny exclaimed cheerfully as he gave Kyle a thumbs up. Kyle flipped him off as they finally reached the wooden door that read, _'Alchemy with Professor Tousen'_.

* * *

><p>Kenny backed away from the door, and shoved Kyle so the latter could knock. Kyle rolled his eyes as he knocked loudly on the heavy wooden door. Stan thought it was something of a dungeon door or one from old times the way it looked, but then again the entire castle of a school looked that way.<p>

The door opened on its own, they knew this because the door slowly went outward instead of in, and they heard a rather raspy voice tell them to come in. They quickly felt as if they shouldn't disturb a Professor on their own time. All of a sudden a force knocked them into the room and the door shut loudly and tight, since they had all pulled at it to get out.

Seeing as they were now in the room Stan gave it a look over. An iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as a… some kind of skeleton. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what creature, since it clearly wasn't any normal animals, that thing belonged to. On the other end of the classroom a projector. The middle of the class was occupied by several rows and columns of desks, tables, and lab stations. They could see pretty well in the classroom since there was some sets of rather large windows on the side facing outside. The classroom was decorated with large diagrams, pentagrams, skeletons… Shrunken Heads, Stan shuddered at seeing them, and other things.

Stan really didn't want to be there, but once his eyes landed on what he thought to be the teacher's desk, he found he couldn't tear his gaze away from it. On the plain and large wooden desk was an assortment of rings. Now he didn't really care for jewelry, but one of the rings was glowing and… _calling_ out to him…? He wasn't sure why but it was whispering for him to come to it, and claim it as if it was some fabulous prize. He couldn't stop himself. He just started walking toward it; one hypnotized step at a time.

Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman, having given up on getting the door open, looked back only to see Stan walking, or sleep-walking, his way to the front of the classroom. Kyle could clearly see that wasn't Stan's walk. It was too… zombie-like. Kenny wasn't sure what to do. He knew Stan wasn't himself, because he was going for those rings Professor Tousen kept on his desk the first two weeks of school. He just couldn't figure out why. Cartman just didn't care, but when he saw jewelry; out in the open and unguarded, he just had to see what was valuable.

"Stan, Cartman stop. If you mess with that guy's stuff, then he might _kill_ us." Kyle said quietly as he and Kenny followed them. Cartman's response was the middle finger and Stan just kept walking, not even hearing Kyle.

"Stan are you okay, dude? You have to stop." Kenny said as he got in front of Stan and waved a hand in his face.

Stan didn't even bother with a response as he grabbed Kenny's arm and flung him to a table. Kyle gasped, mostly because Stan had never been _that_ strong. To throw Kenny, who was as heavy as Stan was, with one arm, and to have done it with such _ease_ too? Stan and Cartman had finally reached the desk. Stan's eyes were hazy and unreadable, but Cartman's were filled with greed.

Stan saw that only one ring was glowing and calling out to him. It was a platinum ring; thin and white. The front of the ring was much wider than the back, and had a large, grey circle on it. A white crown-symbol charm was placed in the center of the circle. Thin, grey patterns decorated the sides of the circle and the base of the ring. Stan could feel its power, and it wanted him to have its power. He grabbed it gingerly and placed it on his right ring finger. He could feel him and it becoming… one. He didn't know how else to explain it, but they had become a simple being of knowledge and power… He had no idea where that came from, but it sounded cool and right.

Just then a door to the side of the room came open and out stepped Professor Tousen. Kenny remembered that was the man's office, and he knew the man did not like students touching the rings. For some reason the man never let them just hold the things. He always said that if you wanted to touch them then it'd be a hundred thousand dollars. Seriously, who the hell would pay that much just to _touch_ the damn things?

Traban looked over the four boys with something even Kenny couldn't read in his eyes, especially when his eyes locked on Stan with the ring on his hand.

"What on Earth are you boys doing in my classroom, Mr. McCormick?" Traban asked as he slapped a ring out of Cartman's hands. Kyle blinked as he didn't even see the man move from the top of stairway that lead to the door he came from.

"Well at first, my friend Kyle wanted to see what we'd be learning in here." Kenny said as he walked across the room, rubbing his side that had hit the desk.

"And you couldn't tell them, Kenny? I am not old enough to have memory lost, so correct me if I'm wrong when I ask; weren't you in my class just last year?" Traban asked as Kenny chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I was, but I didn't wanna tell them since they were asking a lot of questions I couldn't really answer." Kenny said as Traban nodded in understanding.

"Quite, and what's with all _this_ then?" Traban asked as he gestured to Stan, who was still staring blankly at the ring on his finger, and Cartman, who was still trying to get a ring.

"Don't mind Cartman, he's just a greedy fat-ass when it comes to expensive things. As for Stan, I don't know _what's_ wrong with him. He just sort of zoned out on us, and _threw_ me on to a table to get to that ring. It was like he was _possessed_, and still is." Kenny said as they all gazed at Stan. Traban was giving him a sharper, more critical, look they were. He clasped his hands together and smiled as he walked over to Stan.

"Well then, let's wake him up, shall we?" Traban said as he stood next to Stan.

"Wake up!" Traban said as he snapped his fingers in front of Stan's face. Stan blinked a few times and started sputtering nonsense as he looked around. He had no clue how, or why, but the ring on his finger was not there when he fell asleep.

"What's going on?" Stan asked as he looked at his friends and Professor Tousen, who was smiling down at him like Stan was his long-lost son or something.

"Stanley Marsh," Traban said, and they had no clue how he knew Stan's name, "I must say that you have made this day far better than I first thought. All of you boys please have a seat." Traban said as he waved his hand and four chairs rose out of the floor. As soon as they were seated, and the rings Cartman had plundered flew back to the table, Traban sat against the table.

"I have heard much about you, Stanley from young Kenny here, but only a few times has this possibly crossed my mind. I don't find myself shocked, but I am a bit surprised." Traban said as Stan and the other three boys gave him confused looks.

"Professor Tousen sir, how do you know Stan's _full_ name? I never said it; all I ever said was Stan Marsh, not Stanley." Kenny said as he looked between Stan and Traban. Traban turned his smiling face to Kenny.

"Because of who and what he is and has become. Kenny, I'm so glad you befriended this boy right now I might just give you the credit you need to get out of my class. In fact I will!" Traban said, sounding rather joyous. Kenny smiled and was dancing in his seat while Stan looked more confused than ever.

"Just _what_ the fuck is this hippie fag anyway? Nothing special I know." Cartman said as he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. Traban laughed, bitterly and coldly as turned a cold glare to Cartman. Kyle noted that the man was frowning, as if it was naturally for him.

"He is _very_ special indeed, because it would seem as though he is the second here, and that's out of _three years_ of students. Stanley Marsh is like myself; a Sorcerer, _Mr_. Cartman." Traban said coldly to Cartman, who flinched back under the frost-like gaze of the man.

"A _what_, dude?" Stan asked, speaking for the first time since they began talking. Traban's cold was gone as soon as Stan began to talk. Kyle and Kenny actually felt the temperature in the room go up as soon as he stopped his glare.

"A _Sorcerer_, Stan; a sorcerer is a being, of any race; not just human, that has the knowledge, or possesses an innate talent for magic. This allows us to draw upon the magical energies generated by ourselves, our environment, or the ability to channel the magic flow of another, a.k.a- our rings, to accomplish any number of tasks. A sorcerer is a natural spellcaster who gains the ability to use magic without formal study. Unlike a wizard, a sorcerer does not have to spend hours in study to learn to cast magic. We get this ability with rest and reflection. But the path of a sorcerer is not perfect." Traban explained as Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and even Cartman's jaws dropped while he was explaining.

"So I'm some all-powerful magic dude?" Stan asked dumbly as he looked down at his ring. Traban laughed a bit as he showed them his own ring.

"Oh heavens no, Stanley. You could be, but that _will_ take study and training. All of which I can give you." Traban said as he stopped leaning on the desk.

"Okay, but just Stan; okay?" Stan asked as Traban nodded.

"So wait, just how good are _you_?" Kyle asked critically. He didn't like the way this guy was trying to push Stan into magic and stuff. Something about all of this seemed… off to him.

"Well, where I come from I was one of the best and was given the title of Master by my teacher and master, Genkai." Traban said with a humble bow. Kyle narrowed his eyes at the man. He just couldn't shake the feeling that this man wasn't all what he seemed.

"So you can teach me magic stuff?" Stan asked as Kyle gave him a shocked look. He realized that he had his hang-ups with magic and stuff, but he could tell this guy was the real deal, unlike all those fakes and performers that came through South Park.

"Of course I can, Stan. We can start whenever you're ready, but please do take the week to get comfortable with the school and then come see me when you're ready to begin or not." Traban said as he gave Stan a pleasant smile. Stan nodded and turned the ring on his finger in thought. They then got up from their chairs, which sunk back into the floor as they turned to the door with Traban ushering them out.

"Now if you kids don't mind I must be going to see some of the other Professors. Have a good day!" Professor Tousen said as he strolled down the hallway and vanished midway. No really, he just _vanished_ right as they were watching him.

"Weird shit, dudes…" Stan said as Kenny shrugged and pushed them elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>With Professor Tousen:<strong>

He had finally arrived in front her classroom; Classroom 1B. He pushed in the doors to the Transfigurations classroom. The classroom itself was big, surrounded by high windows. It had four rows of three desks, and still had enough room for several cages, bookshelves, two chalkboards, and a large desk for Professor McGonagall. He walked toward her desk as several candlesticks stood lit behind her desk. There was a Tabby cat napping on the desk, but Traban paid it no mind as he turned sideways on heel and headed for the door on the side of the class.

Traban always did love her classroom. It was right above and outside of the Middle Courtyard, and two floors below his own. It was always so close to his dorm and he wished he had gotten it first.

He knocked loudly on the door. It wasn't ten seconds before the door came open on its own. Traban paid it no mind as he stepped into the small, but beautiful office. It was always so cozy the way it was decorated by the woman who occupied it. There was even a fireplace and a widow so she could watch students in the courtyard below.

Traban turned his attention to the older woman. She had a wand in her right hand as she was doing paperwork, well using magic to do paperwork. In her other hand was a cup of tea, which she was sipping as she looked up from her paperwork at him.

"Traban, to what do I owe the early visit. Normally you don't come here unless you have news. So which is it; good or bad?" McGonagall said as she sat down her cup of tea on its coaster. Traban smiled at her as he contained his news.

"Good news, Minerva! A friend of young Kenny, Stanley Marsh, was called to by one of my rings! And not just any ring; the Platinum Ring! As I've told you that ring is very special. I believe he is related to that Stanley Marsh from back then. If he is then teaching the boy will be made that much easier and far more rewarding." Traban said as he practically gushed with excitement. Minerva giggled at him as he gestured excitedly about this new discovery.

"If I didn't know better, Professor Tousen, I'd say you were a fourteen year-old girl whose just been asked to the dance by the popular boy at school." She remarked jokingly as he feinted hurt.

"How could you?" Traban said in mock hurt, but then grinned, "Well, am I at least a pretty girl?" Traban said as he flipped his shaggy hair while she laughed at him.

"Just beautiful." She replied as they shared a good laugh.

"So… the other one, Kyle Broflovski I believe his name was, is of interest to me." She said as they stopped laughing. She sat back in her chair and flicked her wand to stop the pen from writing as they talked. Traban gave her a mock look as he pulled up a chair.

"Minerva, I had no idea you were into robbing the cradle? He's practically jail bait, even for me." Traban said cheekily as she threw a book at him.

"Not like that! I mean he has such a strong magical force. I thought for sure he'd have been a sorcerer with that natural power. Did he get a ring as well?" She said as Traban shook his head.

"No, he didn't, but his talents in magic may lay elsewhere. Not all those who are natural gifted are sorcerers. Some, if not most sorcerer are more natural attuned to other areas of magic." Traban said with a serious face as he could see Minerva was quite in thought over this.

"Well then, for the week I shall observe him and the few others I sensed out. If they display any of talents for my brand of magic I shall place them into the Green Dorm." She said as Traban nodded. A knock came at the door, and Minerva flicked her wand to open it. Standing in the doorway was Professor Katz as she smiled at her now fellow teachers.

"Young Ali, it's great to see you, and once again congratulations on the Professorship. I'm sure you'll be every bit as great as Traban has said of you." Minerva said as she and Traban came to the door, with them all stepping into her empty classroom. Ali gave her a small bow of respect as she smiled at the older woman.

"Thank you, but I'm _sure_ I can't _possible_ live up to the three years of _greatness_ Professor Kagemaru gave this school." Ali said with her voice practically dipped in sarcasm. Traban chuckled while Minerva sighed at the lack of respect, but she knew the girl was a real ninja unlike that man who taught folklore about them.

"Well then we best get going. I'm sure Severus would not miss the chance to dish out a snide comment about our tardiness, should we be so." Traban said as they strolled to the door. As they got just outside of it they disappeared as if never there.

* * *

><p><strong>With Stan and the others:<strong>

They had gotten lunch, and now Kenny had just taken them to get their supply list. Kyle looked over it and saw that his list was a bit shorter than theirs was. Kyle eyes gazed back on to his list. Apparently, the only things on the list were the things they'd need regardless of which dorm they were placed into. The supplies were:

**Uniform:**

Three Sets of Plain Wear Clothes (Black and should include shoes as well)

One Pair of Protective Gloves (Black)

One Winter Cloak (Black or White)

One Fighting Gi (Any color)

One Shinobi Uniform (Any color)

*Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags.

**Books:**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)

A History of Magic (Grade One)

The Shinobi Guide to Ninjutsu (Grade One)

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration (Grade One)

One Thousand Magical/Non-Magical Herbs and Fungi (Grade One)

Magical Drafts and Potions (Grade One)

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Grade One)

Alchemy: The Science of Equivalence (Grade One)

**Other Equipment:**

Two Cauldrons

One set of glass or crystal vials

One telescope

Two kunai and shuriken holster

Two set of kunai and shuriken

Three pairs of body-weights (Ten pounds for each limb)

Three sealing scrolls

Other basic school supplies and equipment will be required as well

* * *

><p>Looking up from the list, Kyle wasn't sure where they were supposed to get the stuff, but apparently Kenny knew since he was leading them toward one of the buildings near the school. They had gotten everything they needed once they were inside, but Kenny started arguing with this old guy about something stupid.<p>

"I'm telling you; these aren't thirty pound weights! I've had lifted thirty pounds picking up his double chin and this feels lighter!" Kenny yelled as he gestured toward Cartman, who wasn't paying attention.

"So what if the fat boy has a near thirty pound chin! Those are still thirty pound weights! I've weighted them myself and I'm sure the weight of them hasn't changed since then!" The old man yelled back at Kenny from behind his desk. Stan smiled as he began playing around with his ring.

Kyle sighed in frustration that those two were having this argument. He resolved to let them figure it out on their own as he began looking around the shop. It was pretty organized, kind of like J-Mart and its aisles. There was an aisle for everything; books, ninja stuff, charms, scrolls, shrunken heads; he shuddered as he passed that aisle, and… wands…? Okay now that one was a bit… off. He shrugged as he thought, "what the hell", and walked down the aisle. He saw that there were a lot of boxes, like jewelry came in, but they were longer, more for necklaces than anything. He opened one of the boxes and saw that it was just a really fancy stick with a tag tied to it. The tag read: _Vine Wood, ten and three-fourths inches, Dragon Heartstring_. He had no clue what any of that meant, but he resolved it to the fact it was just a really fancy looking stick.

"Kyle, come on! We're leaving this dump of a school supply shop!" Kenny shouted from the front door of the shop. Kyle wasn't sure why, but before he ran to his friends he looked at a specific box. It was like any of the other, but he could tell it was… different. He didn't know why; he just… knew.

"Kyle!" Stan yelled.

"I'm coming, goddamnit!" Kyle yelled back, quickening his pace and meeting them at the door.

"That's what she said." Stan said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Kyle blushed and hit him in his arm playfully as they left the store.

"Geez, you're almost as bad as Kenny." Kyle said as they strolled across the grass to get back to the school.

"Hey, I might be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it! You know with sex in the air, I always love the- Ow, Kyle, that hurt!" Kenny said as he wiggled his brows at Kyle, but then Kyle gave him a hard kick to the ass. Kenny, rubbing his behind, complained the whole way to the Middle Courtyard about Kyle giving him a sore ass, and not through sex.

"Come on, dude. It didn't hurt that much." Kyle said as Kenny was crying animated tears.

"Yes it did!" Kenny wailed as he hugged Stan.

Stan looked as comfortable a guy in between a sad Paris Hilton and an angry tiger; he wasn't which death would be less painful. He resigned to deal with the Paris Hilton of his life; Kenny.

"_There_, _there_. I'm sure Kyle's foot didn't mean to make your ass sore." Stan said as convincingly as he could.

He looked up and noticed a group of girls stop and stare at him when he said that. When they saw him looking at them they backed away slowly and then ran like hell, calling him wrong and a weirdo. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Kenny was secretly chuckling against his shoulder.

"Oh, goddamnit…" Stan said as he couldn't imagine a worst way to meet your schoolmates.

Kyle gave the girls' retreating form a glare. How dare they call his Stan a weirdo! Kyle then turned his glare to Kenny, whose shoulders were heaving up and down against his Stan's shoulder. He never liked Kenny's dramatics, especially when they got grabby with Stan. Just then it occurred to him that Cartman was being unusual quiet beside him. Kyle turned to see Cartman looking up at something with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you glaring at windows?" Kyle asked him as Stan got up and Kenny stopped his act to stand alongside Cartman and the others.

"They're watching us, up there." Cartman said, clearly not happy, as he pointed to not a window, but a balcony on third floor where the teachers, who had sat at the staff table, stood watching all the students in the courtyard.

As Kyle gazed up at them he felt like one of those pigs about to be slaughtered if he was the one they were looking for. The way they were gazing at them all was as if they were mere bugs under a microscope. He could tell all of them were doing it, even the ones who were doing it subtly; Professors Katz and Son. Some were just out right doing it; Professors Snape and Tousen. He knew that Tousen-guy was off, but he didn't think the guy had a superiority-complex.

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to make these looks Severus? I hate it when people look at <em>me<em> like this, so why am I made to do it?" Traban asked as Snape didn't tear his gaze from the students, particularly Cartman, as he responded.

"It's to be sure they know who their betters are. It shows our power and status. As we gaze down upon them now they're thinking of how insignificant they are compared to us. They think how without us they would not be here and it reminds them of who they have to fear, respect, or both." Snape answered as Traban nodded while still gazing down at the students.

"Tomorrow we shall go about and speak with the students we're interested in, but please; if you have someone who catches your eye tell us and we shall place them in the dorm you see fit." McGonagall said as she gazed down at Kyle specifically. Ali then pointed down at a student, not really caring that she had received the look she was giving them by Professor Kagemaru last year.

"I want him, the redhead with Kenny! I think he'd be absolutely perfect in the Yellow Dorm! I could make him all Indies cool, or ninja sheik and stuff! He'd be perfect!" Ali said excitedly as Traban glanced at her out the corner of his eye.

Ali was practically on her tip-toes as she gazed at the boy with hearts in her eyes. He rolled his eyes, another infatuation with some kind of 'cute boy' or whatever. He then glanced to Minerva, who had a very prim expression, which meant she was pissed.

"I'm sorry, Ali dear, but that particular student shall be under the Green Dorm so I may better evaluate his natural magical abilities." Minerva said, letting her tone say that the point was _not_ up for discussion.

"So what of his magical abilities; I can check those out while I train him to be a mystic ninja like myself." Ali said, not even glancing up from Kyle to Minerva as she spoke.

The others could feel the temperature drop a bit as Minerva stared intently at Ali. Ali finally looked up and locked eyes with Minerva. Even Snape had the good sense to back away and brandish his wand; so as to be at the ready should a fight break out.

"This is _not_ a topic of discussion, _lassie_. That young man _is_ joining my dorm, and I shall do _whatever_ is necessary to be sure of that; is that _clear_?" Minerva said as she brought forth her wand. Traban backed up as a pressure began to build off the two and move outward on to the school.

"Then let me make _myself_ clear, _Minerva_. That beautiful young man is being recruited to _my_ dorm, and I shall _crush_ _you_ if you stand in my way." Ali said with a sickly sweet smile as she produced a kunai with a seal matrix on it.

Traban's eyes widened a fraction at seeing the thing, but then he smirked as he began becoming one with the stone floor. The other teachers looked at him with wide eyes, except for Snape who narrowed his.

"Traban get back here! Where the bloody hell are you going?" Snape questioned angrily as Traban smiled while seeping into the floor.

"I'm going to protect the students… and put your idea to a bigger test, Severus_. Good day for now, my esteemed co-workers_." Traban said respectfully as he was completely gone. The teachers were so astonished by his disappearance that they almost were hit by whatever spell Minerva flung at the dodging Ali.

* * *

><p>Ali jumped from the balcony and onto another building as Minerva continued to fire spell after spell at the younger woman with Ali dodging all of them. Minerva grew frustrated as she whipped her wand in the air as a green steam of magic flowed from it. In less than a second she jumped from the balcony and landed with her feet firmly planted to a broom as it whizzed through the air, chasing after the now running, jumping, and dodging Ali. Ali ran along the roof of the castle and flipped over to the roof-walkway as she threw a few shuriken at Minerva, with the older woman destroying them with the wave of her wand.<p>

"_**Stupefy**_" Minerva said as she pointed her wand at Ali's moving form. The spell flew from the wand at great speed and hit Ali square in the small of her back. Ali stopped in her tracks as she bent over in pain from the attack.

"Oh, you wanna play rough? Well, I'll bring the heat too!" Ali said as she flashed through hand-signs while she jumped high into the air; far above the student s and Minerva. Ali took a deep breath as she prepared to unleash her attack. Kenny's eyes widened as he realized just what kind of attack she was about to do.

"_**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs**_!" Ali shouted as she blew out a tidal wave of flames that took the shape of a dragon's head.

"_**Protego**_!" Minerva said as she created a bubble around herself. Gohan's eyes widened as he and his flew Professors watched from the balcony.

"The children!" Gohan screamed out as Minerva's own eyes grew wide and she looked back down at the kids watching the flames approach them with no motion to stop.

The Professors knew they could survive such a jutsu, but those kids couldn't. Right when the flames were five feet above them they all fell to the floor and covered one another. Stan grabbed Kyle by the waist and hid him under himself in an effort to protect his darling Kyle. The Professors watched as their view of the kids watch covered in flames. The children…

It was then that the flames died away… having hit a barrier. It was like glass, and covered the courtyard and the buildings near it. Ali smirked as she knew only one person could have done that. She knew those kids were safe the moment she even thought to do such a jutsu.

"What's that? What's going on here?" Lupin asked as Snape raised a brow as he inspected the barrier. It was definitely magic alright, for that much he was certain.

"_I told you, my esteemed colleague; I shall protect these students_, and put Professor Snape's idea to the test at the same time. You may continue if you like, but rest assured the students are safe under my watch." Traban said as his body came up and unmolded with the ground next to Kenny and Cartman, who were some of the few that were still standing. He stood there as the students all got to their feet and began to watch the two quarreling teachers intently.

"Right then." Minerva said as she flicked her wand and made a graceful movement toward the large fountain in the center of the courtyard. The water from the fountain began to rise as she moved her wand to control it.

"Oh yeah…" Ali said as she went through hand-signs, "try _this_!" She exclaimed as she stopped on a palms together gesture and water began to come from the very air itself and went down at Minerva like a crushing wave.

"_**Water Style: Water Shockwave**_!"

"Hmph, child's play." Minerva said curtly as she waved her wand, making the water turn back to air as her own water force was thrown at Ali.

"You're right; child's play!" Ali hissed mockingly as she flipped through more hand-signs while the water that was thrown at her stopped its forward motion and began to bubble. Minerva quirked an eyebrow at what was to happen, but soon got her wish as the water flowed upward in a stream and formed a dragon made of water.

"_**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**_!" Ali shouted with a maniacal laugh as Minerva flew on her broom to get away from it.

Minerva flew high as the water dragon chased after her. Finally she jumped off her broom. Every student gasped while she free-fell toward the ground below with the dragon still after her. She flicked her wand upward and before any of them knew what she had done her broom had burst through the dragon; not destroying it though. As the broom went under her feet Minerva let out a slew of curse words that made some of the properly raised students cover their mouths as they gasped.

"Ha, ha, ha! I have never… ha, heard her… ha, curse before! Oh man that was… wow!" Kenny gasped out as he fell to the ground, laughing his ass off while Stan and Kyle looked worried for the two teachers.

"Shouldn't the other teachers do something? They could kill each other! You're a teacher," Kyle said hysterically as he pointed at Professor Tousen "can't you do something to stop them?"

Traban raised a brow as he gazed back at the boy, "I can't. This is between them and so, the only thing I can do is keep you children safe. Besides…" Traban said as he grew a grin on his face, "this is probably gonna be the most entertaining thing I've seen all day." Traban said as Stan felt like falling upside down on his face.

"This is awesome, you guys! I hope they kill each other!" Cartman said as he ate a pop-tart, watching the two teachers combat each other while his friends looked at him weird.

This ends now!" Ali and Minerva shouted at one another as Traban looked up at them lazily. He knew he couldn't let them unleash the level of power they were building up. That meant that he'd have to stop them. Oh boy…

Traban sunk into the ground as the two combatants gathered their power for a final attack.

"_**Thundra**_" Minerva said as she pointed her wand at Ali. The wand's tip had glowed a bright yellow and shot out lightning, at least that what Kyle thought it was.

"_**Ice Style: Frozen Tundra**_!" Ali said as she inhaled deeply and then blew out a virtual blizzard.

The two attacks collided in a blaze of power and the resulting explosion obscured everyone's vision. The students looked at the smoke cloud with almost as much distress as the teachers.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched the cloud with a painful expression as they hoped both were alright.<p>

"Y-you d-don't think t-they…" Gohan said with a gulp as Lupin shook his head slightly.

"I'm not quite sure, Gohan. Those two attacks seemed to be evenly matched, but one most add in the fact of elemental advantage, to which Professor McGonagall had." Lupin said as Gohan nodded."

"Well, that could have gone better." Snape quipped dryly as he waved his wand toward the smoke cloud. It moved as a wind blew it and showed the two teachers who had been fighting.

Minerva, while still on her broom was sweating and tired. Her hat had come off showing her tight bun, which had almost completely come undone. Her forehead dripped sweat as she flew her broom over to the other teachers.

Traban appeared out of the ground by Ali, who was on the roof terrace, stretched out and twitching. Her clothes were wrinkled and tattered from the electricity running through her body. Her own bun had come completely undone as her hair stuck out in all directions. Her kunai was steaming in her hand as she looked over to Traban who bent down and took it out of her hands.

"Had I not used that seal on this kunai, you would have surely been fried to death. Why didn't you use Earth or Fire style instead of that Ice style jutsu?" Traban said as he helped Ali up. He put a hand up to her and the electricity in her body flew to his hand and stayed there as it slowly disappeared.

"I foresaw her using a Lava spell, but she changed her sell at the very last second. Besides, Fire Style would have still gotten me like this, and I couldn't use Earth style without the kids getting either crushed or dragged into the battle." Ali said as Traban waved a hand over her, returning her appearance to its normality.

"All the same, what will you do now? She beat you, and that means she can do it again." Traban said as he walked into the school with Ali at his side. Ali shrugged as they walked.

"Not sure, but she did win, which means that kid is hers. But that doesn't mean I can't be a mentor or a friend to the little cutie." Ali said as Traban rolled his eyes.

"He's thirteen and you're nineteen. I don't think you two should be friends, especially with your tastes." Traban said as she slapped him in the arm.

"That was one time, and I didn't even rape the kid like everyone thought." Ali grumbled as Traban rubbed his stinging arm.

"Yes, but you still kidnapped him and forced him to dress up in what you deemed 'cute clothes' while you took pictures. Remember, it's still a crime, Ali." Traban said as Ali stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not if they're really cute kids and they're fully-clothed like he was." She replied as he rolled his eyes while they turned a corner.

"… Can you believe that just three to four years ago we were almost enemies? Now we're co-workers inside a damn school. I thought I'd never see the day." Traban said as he shook his head while Ali shrugged.

"True, but you gotta admit this is pretty cool. Besides, there are no more weird monsters, evil cults, or crazy fan-people after us anymore. It's nice and normal." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"We're in one of but five schools that are basically based off of a Disney movie about training kids to use their powers and abilities properly. We're teaching hormonal teenagers magic, fighting, and ninja arts so they can go back into normal society and say, "_Hey I don't like your face, so I'm gonna kick your ass_", Right, really normal." Traban said as Ali nodded with a bemused smile on her face.

"Yup, normal" She replied as he hung his head. She was just… _too much_ at times.

They quickly reached the other teachers, who had managed to get Minerva looking professional again. Snape and the others stayed to the side as Ali walked up to Minerva and stood only a few inches away.

"Minerva…" Ali said as Minerva gazed into her eyes.

"Ali dear…" Minerva said as they both stuck out their hands and shook.

"No hard feelings, dearie?" Minerva said as Ali nodded with a smile.

"No hard feelings." Ali said as they both dropped their handshake and gave each other a hug instead.

"Aww- OW!" Traban cooed, but then was hit in the head by Lupin, who pretended to look innocent, as Minerva and Ali ended their hug.

"Well now that that's all settled, why don't we all just take the rest of the day individually? I think that should be a good idea." Minerva said as they all nodded.

"I'll be where I normally am if any of you need me." Gohan said as Lupin and Snape nodded and walked away with him.

"I'm going to visit Madam Long-Do in the Grand Library, see you all tomorrow." Traban said as he vanished into the floor.

"I'm gonna go to my classroom. Howl if you need me." Ali said as she turned.

"Don't you mean howler?" Minerva said as she knew that was what the young people would say. Ali gave her a weird look as she shook her head.

"No… I meant howl… you know, like a wolf." Ali said with a grin as she didn't bother waiting for a response as she turned once again and left a bewildered McGonagall in her wake.

Minerva simply shook her head as she snapped out of her stupor and started the walk toward her classroom.

"These kids now-a-days just get stranger and stranger…"

She was sure that this year would be entertaining to say the least. She only wished she knew what exactly would happen. Though, she surmised to herself that not knowing what was to happen next was half the fun of it all.

Yes… but half the fun of it all in the normality that was their school for the mystical, maddening, and strange…


	4. Destiny?

**A.N****: I'm a bit disheartened that my last three Chapters didn't really get any attention. I was so thinking this would be a great idea for a story, but it seems I may be wrong. Oh well, I shall not abandon this! I shall preserve! Though, I do have other ideas in store should I choose to abandon this one… Just you all wait… BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_**Chapter 4: Destiny…?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morning the Next Day:<strong>_

Kyle didn't know why, but he found himself waking up earlier on the day they had all planned to sleep in. Now normally he'd be the one waking up at 6:30 a.m. exactly, waking everyone else up, but today he woke up earlier than usual; like 4:00 a.m. early. He briefly wondered why he had never even _heard _of a 4 a.m. before, but shrugged it off as one of those things you would find out about when you got older. Like the moon not really being made of cheese or that turtles can breathe through their butts.

Okay, after all that thinking he was far too awake to go back to sleep. He needed something to do, or maybe it was something to get? No, where had that come from? He didn't need to get anything, especially not that box that had caught his attention yesterday. That would just be ridiculous. Right? That'd just be silly!

So, why in the hell was he already halfway to the store? Oh wait, he was already there!

"Is it even open?" Kyle asked himself out loud as he wrapped his school robe-jacket closer over his pajamas. It was far too cold to say summer just ended…

He knocked on the door, figuring that the guy who had been arguing with Kenny yesterday lived in the store rather than anywhere else. What? He just seemed like that type to him. You know; those hermit types that always live where they make their livelihood. You know the ones who you buy really cool beads from their vans when at a concert, or who live just upstairs from their shop because it's that precious to them. The guy had really crazy white hair, some red markings under his eyes, and looked to be about in his fifties, so was it so wrong of him to assume the guy lived in the shop?

Apparently so, because he had been knocking on the door for thirty minutes now and no one answered. Seriously, why couldn't the guy just stick to the stereotype and come answer the door in some funky, out-of-date outfit? Kyle sighed as he leaned against the door, but fell ass first as the door flew open due to his weight on it.

"_Really_? I've been out here, in the _damn cold_ for an _hour_, and this damn door is _open_?" Kyle said as he kicked the door, at least until he hurt his foot doing so, "Ow! Dammit!"

Kyle stopped hopping up and down on one foot muttering curses as he took a deep breath. Complete the breaking and entering first, and then burn the door down for hurting his precious feet.

Kyle looked down each aisle, trying to find the one with the sticks in the dark of early morning. Truth be told, he wasn't much use in the dark. Unless you counted being able to, as Kenny put it, "professionally molest you because he didn't want to be separated from you", a skill or use; though he knew Stan and Kenny did.

Kyle stumped through the dark, tripping over things he really hoped weren't those shrunken heads he had saw yesterday. He really needed a-

"…light?" Kyle said as the entire store had lit up as a click was heard.

"Is someone in here? If you're trying to steal from Mr. Gama, then I suggest that you turn yourself in at once." Kyle heard from by the door, where he figured the light switch was. He face-palmed himself for that one. Though that voice seemed a bit familiar…

"You?" the voice came again, but Kyle jumped as this time it was directly behind him. He spun around fast to see Professor McGonagall was standing directly over him, since he was still on the floor in a pile of rubber balls. Thank goodness it wasn't the barrel of shrunken heads that was right beside it.

"Hi…" Kyle said with a nervous smile as he got up. The Professor shot him a cutting look as he dusted himself off.

"Why are you in here? You don't seem like the type to steal from the already poor." McGonagall said as Kyle looked down, trying to figure out if that was a joke or not. Nope, probably not…

"To be honest, I've been feeling… weird lately. It was this thing in here, and it kept calling out to me. I didn't even realize I was here until-" Kyle was explaining until McGonagall raised her hand to stop him. Either she didn't believe him and had grown bored with his explanation, or she had thought him crazy and decided hearing him out might make her crazy as well.

"Show me what has called out to you, Mr. Broflovski." McGonagall commanded softly, though her face didn't lose any of its strict primness.

Kyle nodded slowly and began walking toward the aisle that was now visible to him, and it was only three steps away. It was clearly labeled "Wands" and still had the assortment of jewelry boxes, yet this time he could clearly see that one was different. Now you may be asking, how the hell is one different when all of them are sand-colored and look exactly the same. Well, the answer to that was the one, that was clearly different, was shaking like a crack-head in the beginning stages of withdrawal. It was shaking about so violently that he had fallen off its shelf and was still going at it like a hyperactive child. Kyle looked over to Professor McGonagall and saw that the only thing that had changed in her expression was a raised eyebrow. Seriously, a box on the ground moving about like a tiny monkey was trapped inside of it, and all she could do was raise a brow? What kind of weird shit did this lady have to deal with?

"I think it wants to be opened, Mr. Broflovski. You would do well to do what it wants." Professor McGonagall said, her eyes never glancing away from the box as he stared up at her.

Kyle gulped as he looked over at the thing. He slowly walked over to it, all the while thinking of what could be in the box. He was very sure a stick wouldn't shake like this box was shaking. It could be a poisonous animal that would bite him, and he was pretty sure that the professor wouldn't do anything but raise a brow, walk away, and call for help; the last two he wasn't even sure of, _especially _that last one. It could be a bomb that would blow him and the store up to pieces. He was sure that if something like that happened then the professor would protect him, or at least herself so that she could tell others that he died after breaking into a non-hermit hermit's shop to _steal _a _stick_. Hell, there could be a lot of dangerous ass things in the box, but if he was gonna die, then he wouldn't be going out like a little pussy. He strolled over to the box, hoping that his movements read strong, fearless, and kick-ass. He picked it up from the floor in one swift motion of courage. It was still shaking in his hand, so by that time he was having second thoughts to whether he really enjoyed life or not, and if he really wanted to die a virgin of 13 years-old. He decided that it might not be the best time to actually choose death, but since the professor most likely wouldn't actually let him leave until he had opened the box, he did so. He closed his eyes and held the box as far away as possible while still opening it. He did it in a quick motion as he threw away the top and held out the box so that he'd get a few more seconds to think about his life before it was dramatically cut down in its youth.

He thought of Stan and how they wouldn't be getting the wedding they had planned back when they were nine. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to wear a dress or be the "bride", so that was a small positive. He thought about Kenny, and how the perv had molested him before curfew, getting beat up by Stan for doing so directly afterward and having to run across school grounds just to get to his dorm on time. On the bright side, Kenny had been the last person to make him horny, so he was sure that he and a lot of the other kids who had died with Kenny over the years would have a common topic of interest. Then he thought of Cartman. The very bright side was that he'd be in Heaven while Cartman had a personalized seat in Hell reserved just for him waiting in the deepest pits of it.

"Mr. Broflovski, I don't think the box is going to explode in your hand, lad. It is, after all, just a wand." McGonagall said with a slightly amused smile on her face. Kids were so fearful now-a-days…

"Huh?" was Kyle's intelligent reply as he peeked one eye open to look at the box, which had stopped shaking and was now laying still in the palm of his hand, "Oh…"

Kyle peeked inside the box and saw that, indeed, it was just a wand or stick since that was what it _really_ was. He picked it out of the box and read the tag it had attached to it like the other.

"Thirteen inch cherry wood, with a unicorn hair core. Impressive, but not all that great. It's most for common magic, and you'll need a lot of practice to handle the heavy stuff." Kyle heard Professor McGonagall comment from over his shoulder. He felt her hand clamp down on his shoulder and pat it firmly.

"Is that… good?" Kyle asked in confusion as Minerva peered down at him with a slight shrug.

"If you train well then it's more than enough for your needs, but your wants will have to be met through ingenuity and creativeness." Minerva said as she turned from Kyle and started back down the aisle, "Come along, Mr. Broflovski, we wouldn't want Mr. Gama to come and find you here at an hour like this. It's cold, dark, early, and he's never in a good mood with those factors."

"Um… coming!" Kyle said as he ran after her. Minerva let a small chuckle escape her as she remembered her youth and her old job teaching at Hogwarts. The boy would have most definitely been a Gryffindor boy.

* * *

><p>"… so let me get this straight. You broke into the shop of that crazy old white-haired guy from yesterday's just to steal this… stick?" Stan said as he held up Kyle's wand, examining it to see exactly what was so special about it.<p>

"Yes" Kyle said in annoyance as he quickly snatched his wand back. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like it not being with him, "but I told you already; I didn't know what I was doing. It was like I was hypnotized. Like you were yesterday." Kyle said as Cartman scoffed.

"What's next; gonna go rob the bank because you got "hypnotized" over their large stacks of money and gold, you filthy Jew?" Cartman asked mockingly as Kenny rolled his eyes while elbowing the larger boy.

"Shut it, fatboy. Lots of kids feel natural attractions to the wands and stuff in that guy's shop." Kenny said as Cartman merely scoffed and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Have you?" Kyle asked as Kenny shook his head with a shrug.

"Nope, but I can safely say that I saw a lot of kids have them last year." Kenny replied as the bell rung, signaling that breakfast was over.

"I still don't see what the big deal is about a stick anyway." Stan said as Kyle crossed his arms while they walked out on to the courtyard.

"I don't see what the big deal is about your ring. Maybe we should throw it in the lake and see?" Kyle said as Stan covered his ring-hand and backed away from Kyle.

"S-shut up, dude. Besides, my ring is like valuable, but that "wand" is just a piece of oak wood." Stan said as Kyle narrowed his eyes at him.

"Cherry wood! With unicorn hair at the core!" Kyle corrected as Stan blinked at the biting tone.

"…okay, but dude don't have a cow…" Stan said, but then smirked as he elbowed Cartman, "or unicorn?" he finished as he and Cartman began to snicker. Kyle groaned as he stopped and started walking in a completely other direction from his three friends. Stan stopped snickering as he saw Kyle walking.

"Kyle? Kyle! Dude, come on! I was just joking!" Stan called out, but the red-head ignored him as he kept up his pace. E needed to get away from them. Stan and Cartman had been on him all morning about his little misadventure, and now they wouldn't let it go. He had let it go when Stan had practical He Man-ed Kenny across a room just to pick up a ring.

"Aww man, Kyle!" Stan called loudly after Kyle, but Kenny outstretched a hand with narrowed ice blue eyes.

"No, I'll go after him. You two go find something to do." Kenny said as Stan gritted his teeth.

"He's my boyfriend, dude! I'll talk to him." Stan said as Kenny shook his head.

"You're the one he's pissed at, so unless you want to make things worst I suggest that you and Cartman find a garden or something to keep you two busy." Kenny said as he started walking off to go find Kyle.

* * *

><p>Stan sighed as he turned in the opposite direction, only to come face to face with that girl who was fighting yesterday.<p>

"…Professor Katz?" Stan asked in surprise, only just remembering the young woman's name because it was on her robes.

"Hello… Kenny's friend. Have you seen your other friend, Kyle?" Ali asked as politely as she could.

"I'm Stan, and yeah. We just had a bit of a fight, and he stalked off that way." Stan replied as he pointed toward the way Kyle had been walking.

"OH so your Stan, hmm? You don't look all that impressive to me. Traban must be losing his touch at finding talent. Oh well, thanks Stanley-boy." Ali said dismissively as she moved pass a stunned Stan and a snickering Cartman.

"Come on, Stanley-boy. We've got a garden to find." Cartman said as Stan shook himself free of his thoughts and punched Cartman in the stomach, hard. The larger boy bent inward as the wind was knocked out of him while Stan glared down at him.

"Never call me that, fat-ass." Stan sneered out as Cartman got up and laughed while he followed after the irate Stan.

Oh, was today gonna be fun…

* * *

><p>"Peace. Zen. Harmony. Tranquility." Kyle chanted slowly as he meditated under a tree that was near the lake. He needed a few minutes before he could see Stan again.<p>

"You know that never works right?" a voice came over his head. Kyle looked up to see that Kenny was sitting on the tree branch right above him.

"Please Kenny, not now. I need to clear my head. I just want a little peace." Kyle said, closing his eyes back into meditation.

"Look… I know you're a little miffed right now, but he's just being him." Kenny said as he jumped down to Kyle's side almost silently.

"Yeah, being a complete ass." Kyle grumbled out as he opened his eyes.

"Well, you love him." Kenny pointed out as Kyle sighed.

"But that's just the point, Ken. We love each other, so he shouldn't have been so joke-y about the whole thing. He tried to laugh me off like some nutcase and that hurt a little; especially since I took everything he went through yesterday seriously." Kyle said as Kenny sat beside him.

"Yeah, that would kind of hurt, but that's just him. You couldn't believe what was happening, so you dealt with it like a life-or-death matter. He doesn't believe this, so he laughs it off, hoping you'll laugh with him." Kenny said as Kyle sighed again, knowing that was Kenny's way of saying that people had different reactions.

"Yeah, but with all this magic stuff and this school I wonder if he's always gonna be like this." Kyle said as Kenny got up and shrugged while dusting off his pants.

"I don't think so, but if he does it again just talk to him. If that doesn't work, then kick his ass until he stops." Kenny said as Kyle chuckled a bit with a smile on his face while Kenny helped him up.

"Thanks, Kenny…" Kyle said as he hugged Kenny.

"Aww… that is just so cute! I wish I had my camera." a voice said from up in the tree. In a flash Kenny had pulled out one of those kunai things that he had bought yesterday and brandished it like a knife.

"Come out here right now." Kenny ordered, his face more serious than Kyle could ever remember.

In a flash of green light the young new Professor from yesterday was standing in front of them with a smirk on her face. Kenny sighed as he put away his kunai and Kyle looked around to see where she had come from. Ali merely smirked as she looked down at Kyle and Kenny.

"You two were _so_ adorable just now. Kenny, why didn't you tell me this little cutie was your boyfriend? Are you ashamed of him?" Ali said as Kenny raised a brow while Kyle gaped.

"I'm not his boyfriend. His boyfriend is in South Park, and my boyfriend is here at this school." Kyle said as Ali smirked down at him.

"So it is Kenny! And Kenny's cheating on the other boy with you, because you two go to the same school. Yup, I've seen it happen before." Ali said as she nodded her head.

"No! My boyfriend, the love of my 13 year-old life, is named Stanley Randall Marsh! He is 13 years-old and his birthday is October 19th. He loves animals and hates the people who hurt them. His dream is to never grow up to be like his father." Kyle said firmly as Kenny froze from Kyle's tone while he looked away.

"You don't have to be so mean about it…" Kenny said as he shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking a stone away from the tree they were under as Ali sighed.

"Sorry Ken…" Kyle muttered as Kenny rolled his eyes and nudged him.

"You're just lucky you're such a sexy Jew. I just can't stay mad at you." Kenny said as Kyle looked away with a blush. Ali clapped her hands together as she spun in place, stopping with her hands on each of their shoulders.

"Such unyielding love!" Ali said with a dreamy sigh as Kyle gave Kenny a confused look.

"She's a shipper… and a yaoi fan." Kenny explained as a shadow gave from out behind the tree, revealing Traban with his arms crossed. He gave Ali a stern look as she simply looked back at him.

"What do _you_ want? Can't you see I'm _observing_ true love in it's _natural_ habitat?" Ali said with slight sarcasm as Traban rolled his eyes.

"We have a staff meeting in ten minutes. Our three missing staff members have returned for the year, and we're finally able to have a full meeting." Traban said impassively as Ali sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I'm coming." Ali said as Traban sunk back into the shadows. After Traban had disappeared, Ali turned back to Kyle and Kenny with a smirk as she started to slowly dissolved into mist and scatter to the winds.

"Don't get into any trouble you two. You're both my favorite little boys. Oh, and Kyle; keep on the right path." Ali said as Kyle raised a brow in confusion.

"W-what do you mean?" Kyle asked as the lower half of Ali's body was gone while she simply kept smirking.

"I may not like that Stan boy, but he, you, and all you're little friends have been chosen."

"C-chosen?" Kyle and Kenny said in unison, both looking shocked as Ali's head started to disappear.

"_Yes, chosen, and soon things will be set into motion. The trials will begin, and you boys will herald a new era_." Ali said, her entire body gone as her disembodied voice rang out in all directions.

"Dude, not cool!" Kyle exclaimed as Ali's voice chuckled.

"_Yeah it's not, but that's life, kiddo_." Ali's voice said as another voice sighed.

"_Ali, stop foreshadowing their destiny and get to the damn meeting_." Traban's voice came as Ali's voice sighed.

"_Alright, goddamnit! Geez, you're such a damn pain in the ass sometimes_…"

"Kenny?" Kyle said as soon as he was sure he and Kenny were alone as they walked back to the courtyard.

"Yeah?" Kenny said with a raised brow.

"I hate this damn school already." Kyle said as Kenny chuckled.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it… you'll get used to it…" Kenny replied, both of them walking back toward the courtyard.

Kyle could just tell that it was gonna be one long ass school year...


End file.
